Fides
by Ruize-chan
Summary: (Hiatus) UA. "Oh, comme elle aurait voulu découper sa silhouette du décor austère de l'abbaye pour l'emmener avec elle, comme elle aurait voulu l'arracher des murs blancs de sa chambre, le prendre par la main et lui dire que pour lui aussi, tout était fini..."
1. Lassitude

J'ai commencé cette fanfiction il y a quelques mois, je m'efforce de publier le premier chapitre maintenant afin d'être sûre de ne pas y revenir pendant deux ans. Je ne sais absolument pas quand je posterai la suite, mais elle est prévue. Je travaille sur de nombreux projets en même temps, ce n'est pas forcément très intelligent de ma part mais je préfère écrire toutes mes idées avant de me lasser de D. Gray-Man. Il s'agit d'un univers alternatif. Mes fils conducteurs : le passé de Lenalee et Kanda, la relation complice et distante qu'ils entretiennent, les grands dilemmes de Komui, le Londres des années 1888, l'omniprésence de la religion dans leurs vies, les relations conflictuelles, la stérilité de l'existence, la beauté suprême et la folie qui détruit autant qu'elle construit. _Fides_ signifie _foi_ en latin ; parce Lenalee croit aux fantômes qu'elle a elle-même créés, en Dieu et en son frère, que Kanda croit en cette femme qu'il voit parfois, que Komui aimerait croire que sa cadette s'en sortira un jour. Que « tout est dans la confiance réciproque » comme le disait si joliment Mapplethorpe, l'étoile bleue qui a su capter la beauté. La foi est magnifique en ce qu'elle est une confiance gratuite, un amour pur. Magique, Robert.

J'ai exprimé ici l'une des visions que j'ai des personnages, piochant dans leurs caractères pour développer une facette de leur personnalité je suis allée chercher le sensible, l'écorché, le vif et le violent en chacun d'entre eux. Le simple fait d'écrire une histoire avec des personnages ne nous appartenant pas les rend _out of character_, mais c'est là tout l'intérêt de l'écriture. Comme « le photographe se révèle lui-même pas la façon dont il montre le monde » (Arthur C. Danto, « Sur le fil du rasoir » in _Mapplethorpe_, éditions Schirmer/Mosel, date inconnue.), la subjectivité de l'auteur intervient dans ses mots, et Dieu merci. Une ribambelle de personnages devrait intervenir dans les prochains chapitres. J'offre cette fanfiction à Caidy, pour de passionnantes discussions passées et à venir, pour Sharp et pour mon junkie préféré - ce qui ne l'engage en rien à l'apprécier, j'aime la franchise. Bonne lecture, je répondrai à vos questions et commentaires avec joie.

« The violent bear it away », Moby ; « Hurt », Johnny Cash ; « Casual lake », Jesus Christ fashion Barbe ; « Old stars », Jack the ripper

« Extase de Sainte Thérèse », Bernin, 1647-52 ; « La Marquise Casati », Man Ray, 1933 ; « Self Portrait n°11 », Arnulf Rainer, 1972 ; « The Church (Sœur Yvette II) », Andres Serrano, 1991.

* * *

**Fides**

**I- Lassitude**

* * *

Une petite main aux doigts fragiles cogna la porte en chêne à plusieurs reprises – ne pas pleurer.

Il y eut quelques secondes silencieuses, puis le bruit d'une chaise qui rase le pavé lui fit songer que bientôt, tout serait terminé. Lenalee Lee inspira profondément. Finies, les heures à attendre la vie, les statues blafardes aux yeux vides, les icônes austères qui vous dévisagent au passage. Finies, les Sœurs aux sourires qui bienveillants, qui fades ou sévères. Finies, les soirées de leur petite congrégation, la mine boudeuse de son ami et les siestes sur l'épaule de l'autre, le nez dans une cascade de cheveux bruns. Ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer.

La clé attaqua la serrure de l'intérieur, tout cliquetante, et découvrit le visage sec du locataire de la chambre. Deux yeux bridés la dévisagèrent. Lenalee sentit son corps, son cœur se tendre ; ses yeux à elle tombèrent sur sa paire de salomés rouges, sur cette jolie tâche vive qui rehaussait le carrelage gris.

« Lena ? »

Ses doigts commencèrent à s'emmêler nerveusement, ses dents vinrent manger la moitié de sa lèvre inférieure. Ne pas pleurer.

Le garçon laissa échapper un soupir, le genre de soupir fatigué qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien et qu'elle devrait bientôt essayer d'oublier.

Tout serait terminé... Tout serait enfin terminé.

Elle releva la tête, et ses mains nouées vinrent se figer sur sa poitrine. Elle plongea ses petits yeux bruns dans ceux du garçon. Elle connaissait si bien son visage qu'elle aurait pu le retracer de mémoire ; les traits durs, les lèvres pincées, la frange trop longue qui tombait sur ses sourcils systématiquement froncés, ce petit air je-m'en-foutiste qui ne le lâchait jamais d'une semelle... Peut-être ne parviendrait-elle jamais à l'effacer complètement – peut-être ne voulait-elle simplement pas l'oublier. Oh, comme elle aurait voulu découper sa silhouette du décor austère de l'abbaye pour l'emmener avec elle, comme elle aurait voulu l'arracher des murs blancs de sa chambre, le prendre par la main et lui dire que pour lui aussi, tout était fini...

« Je vais y aller, Kanda, parvint-elle finalement à lâcher. Je vais partir.

— Oh... Komui est là ? »

Elle murmura une approbation bientôt étouffée par le sanglot qui lui rongeait la gorge.

« Je suis désolée... Je suis tellement désolée. Je veux pas... Je veux pas m'en aller sans toi, je veux qu'on continue de se voir, je veux pas te quitter, je... C'est pas facile, mais... Mais il faut que j'y aille, tu sais... Ko... Komui a dit qu'il m'emmènerait, qu'on allait partir ensemble. Il parait... qu'il y aura un jardin, là-bas. Grand, je veux dire. Komui m'a dit que c'était vert, qu'il y avait une terrasse, que ma chambre était restée comme elle était... Moi je sais pas, je me souviens plus, mais... Je veux y aller, je sais que je veux y aller. »

C'est au moment où elle songea une fois de plus qu'il ne fallait pas pleurer que les larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses cils noirs, gouttant péniblement sur ses joues, laissant derrière elles de longues traînées luisantes. La main de Kanda vint se poser sur son épaule et leurs regards se croisèrent enfin.

« Vas-y, Lena, lâcha-t-il d'un air plutôt calme pour un garçon censé perdre la seule personne à qui il faisait confiance.

— Je veux pas... Je veux pas te laisser tout seul ici... J'ai… J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Un bracelet. Les perles, c'est les Sœurs qui… Tiens. Tiens, prend-le, je… »

Les billes de bois rouge disparurent rapidement entre les doigts racinaires de Kanda, sans acquiescement ni merci silencieux, et Lenalee songea un instant qu'il était étrangement fuyant.

« T'inquiète pas pour moi, ça va aller. File, maintenant. Komui doit t'attendre. »

La jeune fille hocha maladroitement la tête, sourit une dernière fois et regarda la porte se refermer sur la mine presque blasée de son meilleur ami. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à de grandes embrassades, mais sa réaction lui paraissait malgré tout sèche et décevante. Alors c'était là tout ce que cela faisait, de se séparer après avoir partagé plus de six ans de leurs vies ? Après avoir dormi, parlé, respiré ensemble ? Un regard fatigué, un bref signe de la main, un « vas-y » indifférent. Le bruit d'une porte qui claque, qui claque et qui résonne, qui résonne et qui détruit. Une vague amère montait peur à peu dans sa trachée ; le sel grignotait ses souvenirs, les algues engluaient ses pensées, l'eau noyait son amour. Une grimace tordit ses lèvres, ses joues se contractèrent et elle éclata franchement en sanglots, la gorge bouffée par des larmes acérées. C'était comme si l'air n'entrait plus dans ses poumons, qu'une paluche énorme les pressait de toutes ses forces pour en extraire le moindre souffle. Elle posa une main sur le mur de pierre, prévenant une chute probable si la crise continuait. Sa respiration ne fut bientôt plus qu'un faible sifflement, un gémissement plaintif qu'elle ne parvenait pas à étouffer et qui s'échappait de sa bouche entrouverte comme l'on déroule une bobine de fil.

Soudain, comme si l'expansion de l'univers venait d'arriver à son terme, que le Big Crunch faisait enfin écho au Big Bang, que la fleur fanée redéployait des pétales fraîchement régénérés, le temps sembla faire demi-tour. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit de nouveau et Lenalee ne prit même pas la peine de croiser le regard de Kanda, fondant dans le berceau de ses bras.

« Idiote, te mets pas dans cet état… soupira le garçon en caressant doucement ses cheveux du bout des doigts. Komui va faire la gueule s'il apprend que je t'ai fait pleurer, non ? »

Le nez enfoui dans ses cheveux détachés, Lenalee sentit l'air affluer de nouveau dans sa poitrine, gonflant bronchioles, bronches, poumons et espoir.

Elle leva timidement les yeux mais ne s'entendit pas souffler de « oui » éraillé, trop focalisée sur le contact des lèvres de Kanda sur son front. C'était comme un coquillage de peau rêche contre ses tempes, une sensation brève mais extatique, une main plongée langoureusement dans un sac de grains de café, le moment où le glaçon cède sous la dent. Le baiser s'interrompit, l'arrachant de cette dimension de tendresse que Kanda venait de pénétrer par effraction. Elle redressa franchement la tête.

Tout était fini, tout sauf eux.

Où qu'elle soit, il y aurait toujours ce garçon pour lui ouvrir sa porte au bon moment, pour venir l'écouter raconter sa journée après les vêpres, pour lui tenir la main et la serrer fort. Il avait toujours été là, après tout. Pourquoi la distance briserait-elle leur monde ? Elle se trouva stupide de seulement se poser la question. Ils étaient un, ils étaient un depuis toujours. Une fois, dans sa chambre, enfouis sous un manoir de couvertures que protégeait une clôture de livres, il avait prétendu plus lui ressembler que Komui ; il y avait les longs cheveux noirs et les yeux bridés, certes, mais aussi ces stigmates rougeoyants grâce auxquels ils s'étaient rencontrés. Un seul être qu'Aristophane lui-même n'avait jamais réussi à séparer, qu'Eros n'aurait jamais à réunir. Un. Cela n'avait jamais commencé, cela avait toujours été ainsi – alors cela le resterait.

Les bras froids de Kanda se désenroulèrent de son corps, elle fit un pas en arrière.

Sans un mot, juste avec un sourire déjà nostalgique, elle se retourna et partit vers sa chambre où Komui était supposé l'attendre. Ses pas ne claquaient pas sur le carrelage, embrassant chacun des pavés avec une douceur intense, comme pour leur dire adieu. Lenalee était si aérienne que Kanda se demandait parfois si elle n'était pas la réincarnation du spectre de quelque jeune fille emmurée au monastère des années de cela. Il regarda sa silhouette s'éloigner doucement, lâcha un ultime soupir et ferma la porte derrière elle. Il resta immobile un instant, faisant rouler les perles de bois dans sa main comme les superstitieux secouent leurs dés avant de les jeter, puis ouvrit un tiroir dans lequel il lâcha distraitement le bijou. Le bracelet tomba sur son frère jumeau avant de glisser et de se mêler à des dizaines d'autres reproductions parfaites de l'accessoire. Le caisson de bois semblait grouiller de grasses baies rouges – Kanda ne les comptait même plus. De toutes façons, cela ne servirait à rien. Samedi prochain, au soir, après la visite de Komui, Lenalee débarquerait de nouveau en larmes pour lui annoncer son départ et lui jurer son amitié éternelle avant de s'en aller, persuadée que son frère l'emmènerait avec lui, persuadée qu'elle quitterait enfin les murs austères de l'abbaye.

Et un nouveau bracelet tomberait dans le tiroir.

**x**

« Ca va ? », il lui demanderait. « Ca va ? »

Pas pour savoir s'il avait profité des douces délices du soleil de l'après-midi, si sa journée avait été agréable ni même comment allait sa jeune sœur. Son « Ca va ? » posé, c'était plus un « Je suis là » qu'autre chose. Une main vigoureuse tendue vers lui, prête à le tenir fermement pour le ramener dans le Londres de 1888. Pour s'assurer que l'univers aseptisé de l'abbaye l'avait bien recraché tout entier, que l'homme d'affaire serait de paire avec le grand frère, qu'Ulysse reviendrait finalement à Ithaque.

Reever Wenham fit quelques pas nerveux avant de s'adosser de nouveau contre la Benz Patent Motorwagen, acquise deux ans auparavant lors de sa présentation à Mannheim. La grande roue qui lui tenait lieu de dossier lui rappelait la barre d'un bateau, et il était vrai que Komui avait des airs de commandant de bord lorsqu'il conduisait le véhicule, cheval de ferraille parmi les bestioles de chair et d'os qui traînaient barouches et calèches sur Picadilly Circus. Un maigre sourire gagna les lèvres de Reever. L'excentricité de son employeur l'amusait rarement, mais il fallait avouer que le voir s'extasier devant l'automobile comme un enfant devant la dernière peluche à la mode avait été plutôt divertissant... Et puis ce voyage dans le Sud-Ouest de l'Allemagne n'avait pas été déplaisant, quoi qu'en pense Brigitte Fey. En plein essor économique, la région représentait un véritable paradis pour les fanatiques de nouvelles technologies – et s'il avait existé un fan-club des inventions loufoques, Komui l'aurait indubitablement présidé.

Sa propre extravagance servait, assez ironiquement, de garde-fou à Komui Lee. L'une des raisons pour laquelle son corps ne dérivait pas aujourd'hui dans la Tamise, belle Ophélie asiatique, doigts figés autour de la gâchette d'un revolver et troisième œil sanguinolent sur le front. Une marge de manœuvre, un moyen de s'échapper de toute la pression qui lui tombait sur la gueule depuis qu'il était né – la mort de ses parents, la folie de sa sœur, la gestion des bordels de Tower Hamlets.

S'il existait une deuxième raison, alors elle portait le nom de Lenalee Lee. Reever n'avait rencontré la jeune fille qu'à de rares reprises, mais chaque nouvelle fois lui confirmait l'amour que son boss portait à sa cadette. Komui lui rendait immanquablement visite le samedi ; il entrait dans l'abbaye en début d'après-midi, les bras chargés de confiseries, de bijoux et de robes soyeuses qu'il prenait un soin méticuleux à choisir et ressortait le soir, bras et cœur vides. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, alors il ne faisait rien d'autre. Il ne parlait jamais de la gamine lorsqu'il revenait, préférant discuter du dernier brevet d'Amédée Bollée que des fantômes de sa sœur – comme si le processus de combustion interne, la vapeur et les carburateurs à gicleur noyé pouvaient combler les trous qui perforaient sa poitrine. Reever posait parfois une ou deux questions auxquelles il répondait distraitement, mais il n'insistait jamais.

Parce que l'Australien avait parfois l'orgueil de penser qu'il était la dernière raison pour laquelle son patron respirait encore l'air pollué de Londres.

Cela faisait déjà quelques années qu'il guidait ses investissements en tant que bras droit, l'accompagnait lors des voyages d'affaire ou des visites des établissements en sa possession, rédigeait son courrier et lui faisait office de mémoire ambulante, mais il n'y avait pas que cela entre eux.

Pas que de la paperasse et quelques rendez-vous gribouillés à la hâte dans un agenda.

Il y avait de longs silences passés dans un salon ; il y avait certains coups d'œil complices échangés lors de dîners embués par la fumée des cigares ; il y avait des engueulades dont ils sortaient toujours indemnes, des couvertures déposées sur le dos de l'autre endormi le nez dans les papiers, des remarques moqueuses, des conseils avisés. Il y avait ces visites. Il y avait ces « Ca va ? ». Il y avait cette confiance sans faille qui, plus épique que la Chevauchée des Walkyries, les protégeait respectivement des aigreurs du monde moderne.

Et pour être honnête, il s'accommodait tout à fait de son rôle de Dr Watson.

Levant les yeux vers les immeubles de pierre sale, le rideau bleu nuit du ciel et ses étoiles qui ressemblaient à des têtes d'aiguilles oubliées par une couturière étourdie, Reever remarqua une silhouette au loin. Vaguement éclairé par la lumière vacillante des réverbères dressés le long des bâtiments, les mains plantées dans les poches de son veston long et le regard encore hanté par les spectres de l'abbaye, Komui Lee remontait fébrilement l'avenue vers la Benz. Il ne jeta de coup d'œil à son employé qu'au dernier moment, lorsque celui-ci lui tendit la paire de gants qu'il avait oubliée en partant.

« Ca va ? » lui demanda Reever dans un nuage de buée.

**x**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il était vingt-et-une heures.

L'espace était plongé dans le noir, mais bientôt ses pupilles percèrent les ombres et l'univers stérile de sa chambre réapparut. La console au sablier de verre fièrement ancrée dans le sol, le chandelier fixé au mur comme une sangsue, l'évier de porcelaine, le lit aux draps frais et l'armoire aux angles secs reprirent leurs places habituelles. Komui avait proposé de lui faire parvenir de nouveaux meubles afin d'égayer la pièce, mais Kanda n'en avait jamais ressenti le besoin. Si l'abbaye ne portait pas le titre de prison, elle en possédait nombre de caractéristiques – lui s'en foutait, de vivre dans une cellule. C'était pour Lenalee qu'il s'inquiétait.

Petit déjà, il s'étonnait de voir les crises de son amie s'accroître au fil du temps. Sa conscience ne cessait de dérailler alors que les cachets qui coulaient dans sa gorge, la bonté du Seigneur et les soins des Sœurs étaient censés lui rendre la santé. Plus lucide à présent, il n'avait plus aucun doute sur les origines de l'aggravation de ses psychoses : l'abbaye, grave et sévère derrière sa pellicule d'or, était une immense plante carnivore qui pompait l'énergie de ses locataires, dégustant leurs forces comme le plus fin des mets. Ce n'était pas de médicaments et de suaves prières dont Lenalee avait besoin, mais de son frère. De son frère et de tout ce qu'elle avait laissée derrière elle dix ans auparavant : de la chaleur, des couleurs, de la vie. Sans être un grand sentimental, Kanda ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi, de quel droit Komui pouvait abandonner sa propre sœur à d'ascétiques inconnus en soutane. Il lui semblait évident que le monastère n'était pas l'environnement idéal à l'épanouissement d'une jeune fille ; pétillante et enjouée lorsque son aîné lui rendait visite, elle se fanait dès qu'il quittait les lieux et se cantonnait dans une indolence que seuls faisaient vibrer les psaumes.

Il aurait suffi de la faire sortir d'ici, de lui trouver un endroit qu'elle appellerait « chez-moi » et les symptômes de Lenalee se résorberaient peut-être, comme la tâche d'encre noire quitterait le papier pour regagner la plume. Seulement Komui était trop lâche, trop businessman, trop occupé, trop désorienté, trop fou et surtout trop attaché à sa cadette pour tenter l'opération, préférant se cramponner aux fragments de conscience qu'il restait à sa soeur plutôt que de risquer de la rendre heureuse une bonne fois pour toutes. De _les_ rendre heureux. Et ça, Kanda était incapable de le comprendre.

Parfois, la méditation aidait à noyer la boule de rage qui trébuchait dans sa tête, ravageait sa gorge et s'hérissait d'aiguilles, déchirant ses boyaux à la manière d'un Morgenstern furieux. Parfois pas.

Alors la haine s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres crispées, bestiole furieuse à la griffe aiguisée. Elle frappait les Sœurs, les Mères, les Pères supérieurs, tous ces connards qui avaient le culot de prétendre être sa famille, labourant la chair jusqu'à l'os, l'âme jusqu'au cœur. Elle dépeçait la viande, arrachait ce qu'elle pouvait, dévorait et vomissait le reste. Une insatiable machine à détruire que nourrissaient les conneries de Komui, les crises de Lenalee et l'hypocrisie nauséabonde des membres de l'abbaye.

Une mécanique amère qui lui bouffait les tripes, lentement, comme se consume la mèche d'une chandelle brûlant la cire qui daigne la soutenir.

Kanda s'obligea à détendre ses muscles crispés, retirant ses ongles des draps propres avant qu'ils n'entament le tissu. Il se leva, enfila une paire de mules asiatiques et un gilet de laine drue que le Chinois avait dû lui laisser lors de l'une de ses visites. Tirant sur les manches du tricot pour qu'elles couvrent bien les stigmates de ses poignets, il sortit de la pièce. Un filet d'air courait dans le couloir, trop faible pour faire valser les vêtements mais suffisamment perfide pour faire frissonner les gens de sortie. Il n'y prêta pas attention et fila jusqu'à la chambre de Lenalee, porté par ses pieds qui connaissaient le trajet par cœur. Il se retrouva devant le quartier général de leur petite congrégation sans réellement se rendre compte du chemin parcouru.

La porte était en chêne massif, sculptée de fioritures qui se voulaient imiter les branches d'un églantier, et portait en son sein un petit vitrail de la Visitation en camaïeu de verre bleu.

Il tendit la main, s'apprêtant à frapper un coup sec.

Lenalee lui ouvrirait la porte et l'accueillerait dans sa chambre, surprise. Il entrerait sans un regard pour le foisonnement d'images pieuses qui couvraient les murs et les forêts de cierges éteints qui poussaient sur les meubles. Dans ce sanctuaire, ils s'asssiraient sur le lit bombé de draps frais et Lenalee chercherait sa main qu'il ne lui donnerait pas.

De sa petite voix trop tendre, elle lui réciterait son habituelle litanie.

_Il va venir, tu sais._ Il soupirerait. _Komui, il va venir._ Plongerait ses yeux dans les prunelles vides de son amie. _Il me l'a dit, c'est vrai_. L'écouterait se persuader que tout allait bien. _Regarde, il me l'a même écrit._ Lirait les feuilles blanches couvertes de vagues que Lenalee avait elle-même tracées et qu'elle prenait pour les promesses de son frère. _Je t'écrirai._ Des vagues, à lui aussi ? _On viendra te chercher, peut-être._ Il hocherait la tête sans conviction. _Tu imagines ?_ Ferait semblant de croire aux contes de fée qu'elle se racontait. _Komui a dit qu'il me préparerait le petit déjeuner, mais je suis sûre qu'il le fera brûler... _L'observerait s'enfoncer, se perdre dans un labyrinthe dont elle avait elle-même monté les parois. _Il a jamais été un super cuisinier, tu sais._ Acquiescerait de nouveau. _Enfin je crois. _Sentirait sa tête s'appuyer contre son bras. _Je me souviens plus trop. _Entendrait sa voix faiblir doucement. _Mais il va venir._ Sentirait son corps s'affaisser contre lui, le sommeil la gagnant. _Il va venir..._

Kanda serra les dents.

Ses doigts cognèrent nûment la surface de bois et bientôt, les pas légers de Lenalee résonnèrent de l'autre côté de la porte.

* * *

Quelques notes sur les références lâchées dans ce texte :

Le **Big Crunch** est le contraire du Big Bang : il s'agirait du destin hypothétique de notre univers si on le considère comme fini et consisterait en l'effondrement pur et simple de dudit univers (je vous renvoie à _Mr Nobody_, excellent film de Jaco Van Dormael sorti en 2009). Dans _Le Banquet_ de Platon, **Aristophane**, poète grec, élabore le mythe des androgynes selon lequel il existait auparavant trois sexes – chacun de ces êtres aurait été séparé en deux, et guidés par Eros, nous serions chacun une moitié cherchant à retrouver notre moitié perdue. **Ulysse** est le héros de _L'Odyssée_, récit épique d'Homère. **Ithaque** est son _home sweet home_. La **Benz Patent Motowagen** est la première automobile industrielle propulsée par un moteur à explosion. Elle a été conçue par Carl Benz en 1886 et présentée le 3 juillet de cette même année à **Mannheim**, ville du Sud-Ouest de l'Allemagne. **Picadilly Circus** est un immense carrefour du West End londonien. **Ophélie** (Ophelia en vo) est un personnage de la pièce de théâtre _Hamlet_ écrite par Shakespeare et publiée en 1603 ; folle, elle meurt en se noyant dans une rivière. **Towers Hamlet** est un district du Grand Londres. (J'ai inconsciemment casé Ophélie et Hamlet dans le même paragraphe ?) **Amédée Bollée** fils (1867-1926) était un inventeur français exerçant dans le domaine de l'automobile. La **Chevauchée des Walkyries** désigne l'acte III du prélude de l'opéra _La Walkyrie_ (_Die Walküre_ en version originale) composé entre 1851 et 1852 par Richard Wagner. Le **Docteur John H. Watson** est un personnage fictif créé par Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, narrateur de presque toutes les aventures de Sherlock Holmes et ami de celui-ci – il intervient pour la première fois en 1887, lors de la publication d'_Une étude en rouge_ dans une revue anglaise.


	2. Vice versa

Bon. Je viens de supprimer par accident plus de cent giga de séries et de films sur mon bien-aimé disque dur – définitivement virés de la corbeille, évidemment – et de miraculeusement trouver un moyen de les récupérer. Pas mal. Sinon, il fallait (et faut toujours) absolument que j'arrête d'écrire pour me concentrer un peu sur la fin de ma formidable année, mais apparemment j'ai encore _failé_. Tant pis, tant mieux, je ne sais pas. Il n'était pas du tout prévu que je m'étende autant sur Komui et Reever mais je suis une grande fanatique des relations étranges et ces deux-là risquent de gagner en importance au fil des chapitres, ils m'attendrissent franchement. Ce chapitre deux suit chronologiquement le premier et se déroule après la visite de Komui et celle de Kanda dans la chambre de Lenalee. Episode nocturne, donc. Je reviendrai plus attentivement et activement à la vie quotidienne de l'abbaye au prochain chapitre. Dans vice versa, il y a le vice autant que le retournement, et ça c'est kiffant. Btw, je n'ai rien contre les brocolis et malgré mes métaphores maritimes, je déteste la mer. Caidy, tes junkies sont toujours aussi beaux, merci de continuer de les faire vivre et de venir lire mes délires de gens paumés. Risaa, merci pour ta sensibilité touchante. Bonne lecture.

« A new error », Moderat « Dentelle », Daisybox ; « Echoes », The Rapture ; « Into asylum », IAMX.

« Ryan in the tub, Provincetown, Massachusetts, 1976 », Nan Goldin, 1976 ; « La Madone au Coeur blessé », Pierre et Gilles, 1991 « Le fumeur », Anton Giulio et Arturo Bragaglia, 1913

* * *

**Fides**

**II- Vice versa**

* * *

L'abbaye était un dédale de couloirs tortueux, de boyaux de pierre qu'éclairaient çà et là de hauts vitraux relatant les textes sacrés. Le soleil dégueulait sur le pavé froid des éclats de lumière multicolore, réchauffant pour un instant les pas pressés des Sœurs qui se hâtaient vers l'église abbatiale. Un trafic perpétuel agitait l'établissement ; moines en chemin vers leurs cellules, diacres et prêtres présidant aux prières des fidèles, lecteurs proclamant les Saintes Ecritures, cuisinières chargées de paniers, jeunes acolytes aux surplis blancs, nonnes aux visages secs et aux lèvres pincées, pratiquants venus assister à l'office… Le bâtiment fourmillait de vie, mais d'une vie silencieuse. Quelques murmures, quelques échos parfois, mais jamais le fouillis, la franche clameur qu'aboyait la rue du temps de la liberté. Peu loquace, Kanda se disait qu'il s'en foutait. Ces gens n'étaient que des étrangers, des ombres sans visages. Ils n'avaient pas leur place, dans son monde à lui ; il n'y avait jamais eu que deux trônes dans son univers, et Lenalee avait vite fait de régner sur celui qui se trouvait à côté du sien.

Des regards passionnés tombaient parfois sur les stigmates de ses poignets, mais il n'y prêtait pas plus attention.

Chaotique. Il n'existait pas de terme plus juste pour définir le bordel qui régissait sa mémoire depuis que ces deux croix tailladées dans sa chair étaient apparues, et cela le rendait dingue : tandis qu'il ne parvenait pas à se laver de certains souvenirs qui souillaient jusqu'à son cœur, il lui était impossible de se rappeler la manière dont il était devenu un martyr supplicié. Petit, il lui arrivait de se réveiller en sursaut, la peau comme chauffée au fer rouge, la poitrine subitement nouée. Lors de ses crises, tout se passait toujours très vite : les flashs, les fragments de visages, les bribes de mots qui ne voulaient rien dire, puis la vague de nausée qui étouffait le tout et débordait dans sa gorge, brûlant sa langue avant d'éclater en flaques de bile amère sur ses draps blancs.

Une sœur finissait par arriver, agacée de jouer la lingère au beau milieu de la nuit, et selon son humeur tâchait plus ou moins de calmer le gamin fébrile qui, secoué de spasmes fiévreux, avait tout l'air de revenir d'une valse avec le malin. C'était toujours dans ces moments-là qu'il voulait savoir, qu'on lui dise, qu'on lui redise comment tout avait commencé, espérant pouvoir débloquer d'autres éléments que s'efforçait de verrouiller sa mémoire. Alors la nonne s'asseyait froidement sur le lit frais et débitait l'habituel récit : un artiste l'avait trouvé effondré dans la rue les avant-bras englués de sang, les joues dégoulinant de larmes chaudes, consumé de fièvre et psalmodiant des prières que nul n'avait jamais entendues – d'obscurs motets louant l'amour du Seigneur. Le père Marc, pasteur de l'église la plus proche, avait à son tour confié le petit à la Mère Supérieure de l'Abbaye, qui s'était réjouie qu'un tel miracle ait lieu à la capitale. De nombreuses célébrations avaient eu lieu pour vénérer l'enfant élu, devenu en peu de temps un objet d'adoration qu'on exposait lors des messes comme un collectionneur vante la beauté de sa dernière acquisition.

Ses rêves ne lui laissant jamais rien, c'était tout ce qu'il avait pour essayer de comprendre. Kanda avait entendu cette histoire de nombreuses fois mais elle sonnait toujours comme le mythe de Thérèse d'Avila ou de Saint François d'Assise à ses oreilles, comme s'il s'agissait de la vie de quelqu'un d'autre et non pas de la sienne. Elle était vraie comme l'étaient la Création, le Péché originel, le Déluge. Elle était vraie comme l'étaient les sermons, les messes, tout ce que les autres décidaient. Parce qu'on lui disait que c'était la vérité, pas parce qu'il le savait.

Et faute de mieux, il se contentait de cela.

**x**

La foule se mouvait d'une cadence régulière, pressée puis libérée, comme digérée par l'immense estomac qu'était la salle de réception du manoir de Sheryl Kamelot.

L'orchestre entonnait une énième valse de Vienne et les danseurs tournoyaient sur la piste, lustrant le parquet déjà glissant. Les jeunes couples fusionnaient autant que le toléraient les moeurs, sous le regard et les cancaneries des vieilles veuves, tandis que les anciens s'efforçaient de tenir leur réputation, tête haute et noble. Des femmes discutaient poliment des derniers potins, complimentant avec une hypocrisie parfaite la fille de telle ou telle aristocrate pour sa grâce ou sa toilette. Celles que la nature n'avait pas gâtées rattrapaient leur retard à coup de perles et de dentelles, rivalisant avec leurs voisines aux formes généreuses. Les ladies s'échangeaient des flûtes de champagne du bout des doigts, se félicitaient de leur dernière séance de causeries, juraient que la capeline serait bientôt le _must have_ de la saison. Les hommes n'en déployaient pas moins d'artifices, fagotés dans queues-de-pie et fracs aux pans de satin – si leurs habits étaient plus sobres, c'est que la rivalité s'était déplacée sur la taille de la moustache. C'est en tous cas ce que songea Komui lorsqu'un baron aux bacchantes extravagantes le salua de loin avant de rejoindre un groupe de gentlemen qui avaient apparemment fait du cigare un signe de ralliement.

Komui Lee le perdit rapidement du regard, entraîné par ses pas qui se devaient de suivre la mesure. Il entraperçut brièvement la mine moqueuse de Reever, qui semblait se délecter d'avoir réussi à lui coller la fille de la duchesse machin entre les bras. L'Australien lui avait soufflé à l'oreille un discours dont les mots-clés étaient relations et partenariat, et son boss n'avait eu d'autre choix que de jouer les galants. La jeune femme possédait une silhouette délicate que soulignait son corset brodé, le sourire aimable et les pommettes rougies par une pellicule de fard. Une rivière de diamants étincelait sur sa gorge, éblouissant les intéressés qui posaient les yeux sur sa poitrine opulente. Komui ne faisait pas partie de ces coureurs, songeant plutôt au savon que lui passerait Brigitte Fey s'il lui arrivait de planter la demoiselle. La valse achevée, il baisa délicatement la main gantée de sa cavalière et s'écarta de la piste de danse avant qu'une autre héritière ne lui tombe dessus.

« Alors, Désirée porte bien son nom ? l'aborda Reever en lui tendant une flûte de champagne.

— Désirée ? fit Komui avant de porter la coupe à ses lèvres. Elle s'appelle comme ça ? Putain, j'avais l'impression de danser avec un vieux pigeon entrain de s'ébrouer, tellement sa robe était envahissante... Et te marre pas, hein. C'est toi que j'enverrai « entretenir les relations », la prochaine fois. Non je te jure, la prochaine elle est pour toi, ajouta-t-il en ignorant le clin d'œil coquin que lui lança une veuve un brin collante.

— De quoi tu te plains ? T'as du succès, tu vois, railla son employé avec un mouvement de tête évocateur vers la séductrice.

— M'en parle pas, elle me harcèle depuis qu'on est arrivés. Je suis sûr que c'est elle qui m'a fichu une main aux- Tricia, quelle bonne surprise ! Si je puis me permettre, vous êtes resplendissante, madame Kamelot. »

Ses lèvres effleurèrent à peine la main tendue – il ne comptait plus le nombre de menottes baisées et de paluches serrées depuis le début de la soirée – et ses yeux se posèrent sur l'hôtesse de la réception. Tricia Kamelot était une femme à la silhouette frêle, du genre de celles qu'on marie trop tôt afin d'être sûr que les termes d' « épouse regrettée » figurent au moins sur leur épitaphe. Des cheveux presque blancs nattés serré, le teint pâle d'une poupée de porcelaine, les yeux fatigués soulignés d'un maquillage modeste l'épouse du maître des lieux semblait presque trop fragile pour tenir sur les escarpins qui chaussaient ses pieds d'enfant. Komui, qui avait appris à la connaître au fil des galas donnés par son conjoint, l'avait toujours estimée et apprécié. Cette femme était d'une bienveillance, d'une douceur et d'une sagesse rares, et étincelait plus par la pertinence de ses conseils que par sa toilette grenat néanmoins somptueuse.

« Vous appréciez la soirée ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui tenait plus du souffle qu'autre chose.

— Nous discutions justement de la qualité de vos invités, madame. Charmants, comme d'habitude. Beaucoup... d'affinités. Oh veuillez m'excuser de mon impolitesse : Tricia, je vous présente mon associé, Reever Wenham. Monsieur Wenham, Tricia Kamelot, la délicieuse épouse de notre hôte.

— Madame, enchanté de vous connaître enfin, récita poliment l'Australien avant de sceller leur rencontre par le traditionnel baisemain.

— Je vous en prie, monsieur Wenham. Je n'ai entendu que du bien de vous. Cela dit, Komui, je ne pense pas avoir croisé votre compagne, miss... Bridget, je crois me souvenir ? »

Komui se figea un instant, esquissa l'un des faux sourires qui faisaient sa spécialité et se promit d'écraser sans pitié le pied de Reever si celui-ci ne parvenait pas à réprimer son fou rire.

« Brigitte. Miss Brigitte Fey. Oh, une femme formidable, sans aucun doute, mais... Brigitte n'est pas ma compagne, vous m'en voyez désolé, débita-t-il avec l'air coincé qu'on arbore lorsque invité à un dîner, l'on se rend compte que le plat principal est essentiellement constitué de brocolis. J'ai cependant eu l'occasion de saluer votre époux tout à l'heure, un plaisant homme. Et votre fille est d'une vivacité d'esprit plutôt rare de nos jours, je dois admettre que c'est une lady tout à fait charmante.

— Un brin trop espiègle pour être une véritable lady, je le crains bien, mais que voulez-vous, les jeunes filles ne sont plus celles d'autrefois ! s'exclama Tricia avec un rire mesuré. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, messieurs, je vois Rosemary – la nympho, songea péniblement Komui – me faire de grands signes. La pauvre vient de perdre son époux... Ne m'en voulez pas de refroidir l'atmosphère, je me demande parfois ce que je ferai si mon Sheryl venait à disparaître. Enfin... Passez une bonne soirée, nous nous recroiserons peut-être. »

Le sourire aimable qui étirait les lèvres de Komui retomba mollement et Reever se demanda combien de fois son patron s'était déjà retrouvé confronté aux mêmes interrogations que Tricia, certain que le prénom de Lenalee remplaçait alors celui de Sheryl Kamelot. Il y eut un silence sensible durant lequel le fond de champagne qui restait au fond de sa coupe lui parut captivant, puis Komui marmonna quelque chose au sujet d'un balcon et d'une cigarette et Reever dut presser le pas pour ne pas le perdre dans la forêt de hauts-de-forme satinés et de coiffes enrubannées que portaient les invités.

**x**

_Elle ferme les yeux et comme d'habitude, c'est le jardin qui apparaît en premier. Le portail de fer forgé, les haies de buis, les peupliers et le portique sont exactement comme elle s'en souvient – comme Komui essaye de lui faire se souvenir. Ils ont changé de place mais la recette reste la même, les ingrédients ne font que s'inverser. L'air est frais et danse avec sa robe. Ses cheveux, joueurs, chatouillent sa nuque. L'allée pavée qu'elle remonte mène à une maison, à la maison, un bâtiment noblement planté au milieu du domaine. Porté par de belles colonnes doriques, il a de hautes fenêtres cernées de volets en bois et un toit d'ardoises bleues que caressent les rayons poudreux du soleil. La porte, massive et ornée d'un vitrail finement réalisé, n'attend qu'elle pour s'ouvrir. Les voix ne sont plus là pour lui dire quoi faire, il n'y a qu'elle et le garçon, ce garçon qui marche devant elle et qui ne l'attend pas, qui ne l'attend jamais. Une rivière de cheveux noirs se balance dans son dos, mais aucun indice ne lui permet de savoir s'il s'agit de Komui ou de Kanda – la démarche et les vêtements ne lui rappellent rien, et elle s'en serait sûrement inquiétée si sa mémoire n'avait pas la durée de vie des cierges de l'autel de la Vierge Marie, somptueuse dans son drapé de marbre._

_Elle l'appelle une fois, recommence, mais sa voix ne sort pas. Elle sent le son sortir de sa gorge, vibrant dans sa trachée, mais elle ne l'entend pas. Le chemin de la maison se fait plus long, plus pénible la pierre défile bien sous ses pieds, mais l'allée semble s'étirer, l'éloigner à chaque pas un peu plus de son objectif. Il y a quelqu'un, derrière elle. Un autre garçon. Il marche, il marche sans s'arrêter, et elle sent que c'est important pour lui. Elle se retourne pour le regarder mais il n'y a personne dans son dos. Rien. Le garçon, le chemin déjà parcouru, le grand portail, tout a disparu. Il n'y a même pas de noir, même pas de blanc, juste du rien profond qui la cerne bientôt et la borde comme des draps de néant. Son corps n'est plus en contact avec quoi que ce soit et le nouvel appel qui essaye de s'extirper de ses lèvres ne vibre même plus._

_Elle ferme la bouche, se laisse porter par l'absolu comme un corps ballotté par les vagues d'une mer vide d'eau et d'algues, sans la moindre anxiété._

_Parce qu'elle le sait, bientôt son Seigneur viendra la sauver._

**x**

Un filet d'air frais courait sur la rambarde du balcon, glissant sur les doigts crispés de Komui comme une vague sur un banc de sable fatigué. Reever lâcha le bord de la porte-fenêtre à l'anglaise que son patron avait ouverte sans se soucier des courants d'air et le rejoignit dans la loggia que noyait un ciel d'encre. Il l'observa un instant, en retrait, comme une Eurydice détaille du regard le dos d'un Orphée trop impatient, songeant néanmoins que le rôle de la dryade convenait mieux à Lenalee Lee qu'à lui-même. La gamine crevait d'envie de partir avec son frère, Komui crevait d'envie de la garder avec elle, et tous deux étaient finalement en train de se laisser crever tout court. La veste de son habit chevauchait la balustrade de pierre et ses gants sortaient grossièrement de la poche de son pantalon taillé sur mesure. Il avait toujours aimé le contact du papier rêche de la cigarette contre ses doigts. Reever se surprit à sourire, amusé par ces habitudes ritualisées qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Besoin de respirer, lâcha brusquement le brun, devinant la présence de son ami. Ca va. »

S'accoudant à son tour sur le garde-fou, Reever regarda les lèvres blanches de son employeur souffler doucement un escalier de fumée qui grimpa vers les étoiles, aussi vaporeux que l'espoir qui le forçait encore à tenir le coup. Komui n'allait jamais bien lorsqu'il répondait à sa question avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de la poser, et ils le savaient tous les deux. Sa voix était rauque, comme mordue par l'acide. Des mèches noires allaient et venaient sans conviction contre son front, battant une mesure bien plus anarchique que la régulière à trois temps des valses viennoises. Le parc du domaine, vaste et touffu, était lourd de silence et la nuit était d'une douceur indécente.

« Je savais pas que j'étais ton associé, dis-moi, fit remarquer l'Australien avec désinvolture, par-dessus la rumeur de la réception. Content de le savoir, n'oublie pas de me verser le salaire qui va avec.

— J'aurais préféré que tu retiennes le fait que j'ai préféré t'inviter toi plutôt que la chieuse, mais je suppose que c'est pas grave, » fit Komui d'une voix qui commençait à se dénouer.

Reever esquissa un demi sourire et emprunta l'embryon de cigarette rougeoyant qui menaçait de brûler les doigts de son aîné. Il prit une taffe qu'il savoura les yeux fermés avant de recracher un souffle de tabac qui salit un instant la noirceur du ciel et d'écraser le mégot mourant du bout de la semelle.

« Brigitte Fey n'est pas une chieuse, c'est toi qui vient l'emmerder à chaque fois. C'est presque quelqu'un de sympa, tu sais. Te marre pas, j'ai dit presque. Et remets tes gants, si tu veux pas que tes doigts tombent.

— T'es chiant, lança Komui avant d'arracher la paire de gants de sa poche. Fait pas froid. »

S'arrêtant dans son mouvement, il fixa un moment la soie blanche pendue au dessus du vide comme si elle était en train de lui délivrer un onzième commandement. Elle lui rappela une robe qu'il avait offerte à Lenalee quelques semaines plus tôt, le sourire de sa cadette lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée sur le front et la valise soigneusement préparée qu'elle avait calée dans un coin de l'autel qui lui servait de chambre. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes, puis sa voix se fit plus grave, plus concernée.

« Tu sais... »

Reever leva les yeux, fronçant les sourcils. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce que le cœur tourmenté de son patron allait lui lâcher dessus. Komui qui commençait une phrase de cette manière, c'était comme écouter le sifflement d'une bombe lui filer dessus à toute vitesse, déchirant nuages et repères, regarder le point noir grandir au dessus de sa tête et l'ombre immense noyer son corps entier. C'était aussi planter fermement ses pieds dans le sol, attendre que la grenade éclate et nous écorche corps et cœur.

« Tu sais, je déconnais pas, quand je parlais de nous associer. Je crois que ce serait mieux. Plus sage, peut-être. S'il m'arrivait quelque chose. »

Son ton était cruellement sérieux.

Les derniers mots avaient été murmurés avec une douceur et une précaution auxquelles Reever n'était pas habitué, comme une mère annonce à son enfant que papa n'est pas exactement parti en voyage. L'Australien se figea un instant, observant son patron reposer calmement sa paire de gants sur la balustrade du balcon, près de ses mains croisées. Son cœur venait de se prendre un bon vieux low kick balayette rotatif et Komui semblait n'en avoir rien à faire, comme si préparer son testament sur un balcon du manoir Kamelot était une chose des plus naturelles pour un businessman de vingt-neuf ans. La roue mécanique, violemment crochée, força la manœuvre et l'engrenage reprit sa rotation, arrachant Reever de sous l'obus menaçant. La colère, la douleur et la peine montèrent en lui en une fraction de seconde comme une marée furieuse, une Scylla déployant têtes et rage. Ses doigts furent saisis d'un tremblement, ses muscles se raidirent brusquement et il songea qu'il suffirait d'une seconde pour lui foutre son poing dans la gueule et le réveiller une bonne fois pour toutes. Il eut envie de répliquer farouchement qu'il l'emmerdait, que ce n'était pas le moment de crever, qu'il avait une sœur, une entreprise et un putain d'ami qui comptaient sur lui et qui tomberaient tous avec lui quoi qu'il arrive.

Au lieu de cela, il tourna amèrement la tête.

Les égarements de Komui l'épuisaient, et il crut un moment comprendre ce qu'il pouvait ressentir chaque fois qu'il rendait visite à sa sœur pour constater son déclin. Inconsciemment, la jeune fille arrachait à son frère la vie et la force qu'elle avait elle-même perdues, l'entraînant dans les méandres effrayants de la psychose. Une espèce de cercle vicieux se mettait en place, un dangereux « et si » qui devait dormir en Komui depuis un moment et qu'avait sûrement réveillé la réflexion de Tricia. Mais Reever n'était pas Komui, et il était hors de question qu'il se laisse emporter par les délires de son patron, qu'il laisse les mêmes erreurs se reproduire Komui resterait avec lui jusqu'au bout, c'était comme gravé dans leur chair et s'il avait été chrétien, l'Australien aurait juré qu'il s'agissait du projet qu'avait son Seigneur pour lui. Non, la douleur ne lancinait pas. Elle vous embourbait jusqu'à noyer vos poumons d'une mêlasse infecte, et le marécage ne cessait de s'étendre, cela même lorsque épuisé et sans ressources, vous cédiez enfin à sa pression. Reever n'avait rien d'un aventurier mais s'il fallait qu'il joue les Robinson, il ne se laisserait jamais enliser. Komui sur le dos, il remonterait fièrement la tourbière.

Parce qu'il y avait _ça_ entre eux et que c'était trop puissant pour que quoi ce soit ne vienne jamais le dégueulasser.

Il saisit la veste de Komui d'un geste déterminé et la laissa tomber sur les épaules de son boss qui lui lança un regard surpris, avant de lui proposer de retourner à l'intérieur. Le Chinois hocha silencieusement la tête et prit les devants, passant lentement ses doigts nus dans ses boucles brunes avant de sourire à son employé, peut-être rassuré de voir qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un pour l'empêcher de faire le grand saut. Reever soupira sans rien dire, attrapa la paire de gants blancs sur la rambarde, la fourra dans sa poche et lui emboîta le pas. La porte-fenêtre se referma en grinçant derrière eux et la nuit retrouva son calme sinistre, vaguement perturbé par le bruit sourd de la réception.

Ils ne furent bientôt plus que des silhouettes brouillées par le double-vitrage qui les séparait de la vraie vie.

**x**

_Il ferme les yeux et comme d'habitude, tout lui revient aussitôt dans la gueule : les cris, l'odeur de pisse chaude, les ricanements des clochards ivres morts, le tintement des pièces dans la timbale rouillée, la neige perçante des nuits d'hiver, la boue grise qui sèche sur sa peau, les putains qui minaudent de l'autre côté du trottoir, la bouille d'ange d'Alma à ses côtés. Un homme trop bien habillé pour appartenir à leur petit monde le bouscule sans s'excuser, peut-être un client de cette nouvelle fille qui lui ressemble un peu. Il se relève et la bouche d'égout sur laquelle il marche laisse une empreinte blanche sur la plante de ses pieds, une marque qui disparaît bientôt, comme tous les maux disparaissent un jour. C'est ce que dit Alma, mais Kanda ne le croit pas._

_L'animation qui règne sur le boulevard se calme petit à petit, le soleil court se pieuter et la ville se réveille dans un second souffle : la vie nocturne battra bientôt son plein. Les pubs crasseux ouvrent leurs portes, les bourgeois leurs porte-monnaie, les filles de joie leurs cuisses. Le froid commence à lancer ses couteaux, les nourrissons à gueuler dans les bras frêles de leurs mères. La clameur monte, les petits escrocs sortent de leurs taudis pour détrousser quelques passants. Les officiers de police frappent quelques vagabonds pour donner l'exemple mais rien ne change, rien ne change jamais. La main d'Alma saisit celle de Kanda et le conduit jusque dans leur coin, cette impasse fangeuse qu'ils ont aménagée en havre quelques jours plus tôt, après s'être fait piqué leur dernière planque. Ils se réfugient dans un tas de torchons crades et d'objets ramassés dans le caniveau, se serrent l'un contre l'autre comme des animaux en hibernation._

_C'est à Alma de dormir, cette nuit. Les petits yeux bridés de Kanda s'efforcent de rester ouverts, perçant l'obscurité, alertes._

_La silhouette d'une femme apparaît soudain en ombre chinoise au bout du boyau, hésitante et maladroite. Kanda entraperçoit son visage, ses yeux paniqués, les tremblements qui parcourent ses épaules. Il y a un enfant dans ses bras, plus jeune que lui, il pense, peut-être endormi, peut-être mort. Les larmes qui coulent sur les joues de la mendiante diluent la crasse qui couvre sa peau. La femme semble à bout de souffle, à bout de tout. Elle marmotte un charabia en une langue étrangère, un appel à l'aide ou quelque chose du genre. Les muscles contractés par le froid, la boule dans la gorge, Kanda lui gueule de dégager. Les sanglots de la clocharde redoublent, mais elle s'éloigne néanmoins en continuant de réciter son incessante litanie. Il entend encore sa voix d'enfant résonner dans la ruelle, mêlée au bruit des pas de la femme sur le pavé glacé._

**x**

Lorsque Kanda se réveilla, nauséeux et épuisé comme s'il avait lui-même veillé toute la nuit, les visages de tous les gens qu'il avait vus dans son rêve s'effacèrent en une fraction de seconde de sa mémoire.

Nu et couvert de sueur, il n'avait plus que le vague souvenir d'un autre garçon dont il n'avait même pas retenu le prénom.

* * *

**Thérèse d'Avila **et** Saint François d'Assise** sont des personnages historiques de la religion chrétienne, tous deux réputés pour leurs spectaculaires extases mystiques. La** Création**, le** Péché originel **et le** Déluge **sont des épisodes de la Genèse.** Orphée** est un personnage de la mythologie grecque. Hadès, dieu des Enfers, lui permet de ramener sa femme **Eurydice** récemment décédée à condition qu'elle marche derrière lui pour remonter dans le monde des hommes et qu'il ne se retourne pas pour la regarder. Il cède finalement à la tentation, Eurydice disparaît et Orphée meurt de chagrin. **Scylla** est une sale bestiole chimérique de _L'Odyssée_ d'Homère. **Robinson Crusoé** est le héros du roman éponyme écrit pat Daniel Defoe et publié en 1719.


	3. Gloria

Bon, je crois que je n'ai aucune volonté, je suis incapable de m'arracher de ma page Word pour aller bosser un peu. Bienvenue à Cléa Hesse, Cross Marian, Timcanpy, Lavi et enfin Brigitte Fey qui n'aurait décidemment jamais dû être si présente. J'écris des choses que je n'aurais jamais songé écrire un jour, dans le genre couple improbable tu fais pas mieux. Un peu d'action au prochain chapitre, j'espère, parce que pour l'instant nous sommes terriblement statiques. Et roux, aujourd'hui. Merci à Origine d'avoir pris le temps de commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir. Oui, le surréalisme est quelque chose de fabuleux. Caidy, toujours pour toi. En espérant que vous entendiez vous aussi le tintinnabulement des cloches de l'abbaye.

« Do you remember », Ane Brun « Tout ça me tourmente », Benjamin Biolay ; « Tainted love », Coil

« Le désespéré », Gustave Courbet, 1843-1845 ; « IKB 98 », Yves Klein, 1957 ; « Empty beds, Lexington, Massachusetts, 1979 », Nan Goldin, 1979

* * *

**Fides**

**III- Gloria**

* * *

Les doigts de Cléa Hesse s'enroulèrent autour du crucifix qui pendait à son cou, pressant un instant le corps meurtri du martyr avant de quitter sa peau d'argent luisant.

Elle songea une seconde à Marc, priant pour que sa journée se déroule sans accroc – Tower Hamlets était secoué d'une agitation étrange, ces derniers temps – et saisit la pile de linge propre posée sur la table avant de quitter la buanderie de l'abbaye. Cela ne faisait qu'un mois qu'elle travaillait au sein l'établissement, mais Moore lui manquait déjà ; têtue et casse-cou, elle n'en restait pas moins sa petite sœur, et elle regrettait de l'avoir quittée dans ces conditions. Si elle s'opposait à son entrée dans Scortland Yard et à sa vengeance insensée, elle n'avait jamais souhaité couper les ponts avec sa cadette. De tendres souvenirs d'après-midi passées autour d'une balançoire ou dans un grenier rempli de vieilleries l'avaient poussée à recontacter la jeune femme, mais elle n'avait encore reçu aucune réponse à sa lettre. La foi empêchait Cléa de s'inquiéter comme elle l'avait sauvée du décès prématuré de leurs parents, mais elle s'impatientait néanmoins de leurs retrouvailles.

Sur son chemin, elle croisa deux diacres dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom, une vieille veuve qui rendait régulièrement visite à une cousine devenue nonne et quelques servants d'autel empaquetés dans des surplis blancs, un thuriféraire et deux acolytes essoufflés probablement en retard pour préparer l'église abbatiale. Et elle aussi devait presser le pas si elle voulait respecter les horaires imposés. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était entrée au service de Lenalee Lee, gérant son emploi du temps et l'accompagnant à chacun de ses déplacements. Chargée ce matin de la lever, l'habiller et la conduire à la messe, elle salua brièvement deux fidèles qui prenaient la direction du cloître et tourna à droite au bout du couloir des cuisines qui sentait déjà l'oignon.

Lenalee Lee était une jeune fille étrange.

Incapable de dire si cela tenait à sa santé défaillante ou à sa personnalité propre, Cléa ne parvenait pas à comprendre son fonctionnement. Elle croyait profondément en ses extases mystiques, admirait son statut d'élue et respectait sa profonde dévotion, seulement la passion de Dieu ne semblait pas être la seule chose qui troublait son cœur. D'ailleurs de cœur, elle n'en avait pas, et c'était peut-être ce qui perturbait tant Cléa : il n'y avait qu'un creux dans sa poitrine, un trou béant que l'adolescente comblait de mensonges et d'illusions. Sans pouvoir réellement mettre de mot dessus, la sœur le sentait, le savait. La seule solution était de croire, s'accrocher à la confiance du Seigneur et remettre sa vie entre ses mains. Et même si elle s'efforçait de ne pas croiser trop souvent son regard, il y avait toujours une place pour Lenalee Lee aux côtés de Moore et Marc dans ses prières d'intercession succédant aux Pater Noster que récitaient silencieusement ses lèvres roses.

Lorsqu'elle parvint devant la chambre de la jeune fille, ses sourcils se froncèrent. Des yeux rougeoyant embrasèrent ses prunelles noisette d'un regard.

Il était encore là.

Cet homme dont les cheveux flamboyants avaient tout des flammes du malin. Sa longue veste touchait quasiment le carrelage du couloir et la lumière que crachait le soleil sur le vitrail de la porte faisait luire d'aquatiques reflets bleus sur le verre de ses lunettes. Un sourire fanfaron étirait la moitié de son visage, l'autre étant dévorée par une lourde mèche rousse. L'étrange gamin qui l'accompagnait partout où il allait était cramponné à son manteau, yeux fous grands ouverts et tignasse blonde ébouriffée. Cléa n'aimait pas son sourire, sa bouche trop pleine de dents et l'air malsain qui réveillait sa peau trop pâle. Elle s'efforça d'ignorer le curieux duo et sortit une clé de sa poche, mais son attention fut retenue par le charabia que murmura le gosse à celui qu'elle croyait tantôt être son père, tantôt son maître. Elle hésita une seconde et se retourna vers les visiteurs. L'homme répondit au gosse dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas avant de passer doucement une main dans ses cheveux dorés. Le sourire du môme s'étira et un frisson remonta l'échine de Cléa, qui serait entrée sans rouspéter au service de cet odieux jeune homme japonais si cela lui avait permis de ne plus jamais croiser la route de Cross Marian.

« Tim demande comment vous allez ce matin, susurra l'homme d'un ton faussement gentleman en bouffant cruellement du regard les yeux de la jeune nonne. Il aime votre nouvelle croix, un cadeau du père Marc ? »

Cléa entrouvrit la bouche, la referma. Cela ne servait à rien de s'énerver. Cet homme ne lui avait jamais réellement fait de mal et l'agacement qu'elle ressentait chaque fois qu'elle le croisait ne devait pas l'éloigner de la voie de l'amour. S'il ne partageait pas ses principes moraux, il n'en avait pas moins droit à son pardon, et la soeur espérait au fond d'elle-même que le seigneur prendrait un jour la peine de reconduire au troupeau cette brebis égarée dans des pentes trop escarpées pour qu'elle aille l'y chercher elle-même.

« Je vais bien, je le remercie, » répondit-elle d'un ton moins sec qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, ignorant néanmoins la question portant sur sa vie privée.

Cross ricana, traduisit dans un souffle sa réponse au gamin qui sembla s'en satisfaire et s'adossa contre le mur de pierre, signifiant clairement qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser tranquille tout de suite.

« Vous me détestez, lâcha-t-il avec un rictus, passant ses doigts gantés dans ses cheveux roux. Vous ne devriez pas, vous savez... Je suis quelqu'un de sympa. De plus sympa que les bigots qu'on fait ici, en tous cas. »

Cléa ne prêta pas attention à la pique, pinçant les lèvres. Le soleil de neuf heures qui poignait derrière un vitrail barré d'arabesques métalliques tâchait de couleurs la peau de son visage en forme de cœur, rappelant un moment à Cross celles qui chatoyaient parfois sur le visage d'Anita sous la lueur des lampions rouges, lorsque les draps du lit les recrachaient enfin.

« Je ne vous déteste pas, nia Cléa en enfonçant la clé dans la serrure ouvragée de la porte. Je n'aime pas vos activités, c'est tout, vous le savez bien. Ce que vous faîtes.

— Je sauve des gamins et ça ne vous plaît pas ? Les enfants que je ramène ne font-ils pas le bonheur des aristocrates en manque de marmaille ? Quoi, vous préféreriez que je les laisse crever dans leur propre merde sur le bord des trottoirs où ils s'entassent ?

— Ces enfants que vous « sauvez » pour les ramener ici et les faire adopter, certains disent que vous les arrachez à leurs familles, répliqua Cléa sans se risquer à le regarder plus longtemps. Il y aurait... quelque chose comme un trafic, on dit.

— Et vous avez plus confiance en « certains » qu'en moi, ma belle ? Vous me décevez... Je ne fais rien de mal. Je ne fais rien du tout, d'ailleurs, ni de bien, ni de mal. Ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux là, aussi beaux soient-ils, je ne vends pas ces gosses. Je pourrais, remarquez, vu les dettes que je me trimballe, mais je le fais pas. Si y a de la monnaie qui circule, ça ne me regarde pas, l'abbaye gère les gosses comme elle veut.

— C'est vous qui amenez ces enfants. »

Le ton employé était explicitement accusateur.

« Ils viennent à moi. Et je leur rends service, quoi que vous en pensiez. Je croyais que la charité était au cœur de vos préoccupations, ma sœur ? Faut quand même être plutôt généreuse pour s'occuper d'une barrée comme la miss, fit Cross avec un geste entendu de la tête vers la chambre dont Cléa entrouvrait à présent la porte.

— Moins fort, ne la réveillez pas. Et je ne vous permets pas de parlez pas de miss Lee de cette manière, taisez-vous si vous ne voulez pas que je prévienne son frère que vous rodez dans le coin, le menaça-t-elle d'un ton qui ne convainquit qu'elle, la main fermement enroulée sur la poignée de la porte.

— Je connais Komui Lee, ma soeur. »

Elle détestait lorsqu'il l'appelait ainsi car ce n'était jamais que pour se foutre de sa gueule, mais elle ne releva néanmoins pas.

« Je le connais bien, même. Une amie en commun, disons, lâcha le rouquin en souriant franchement. Et il est le premier à reconnaître la folie de sa sœur, croyez-moi. Se l'est coltinée assez d'années pour savoir à quel point ça fait mal. Lenalee est barge, c'est juste comme ça, on fait avec. Lui, il fait avec. Il essaye. Alors ne parlez pas de lui comme si vous le connaissiez, s'il vous plaît, vous êtes trop intelligente pour ça.

— Je... J'ai perdu des êtres chers, aussi. Mes parents, puissent-ils reposer en paix, ils sont morts. Je sais ce que ça fait, de souffrir, » s'autorisa Cléa avec une pointe de défi dans la voix.

Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de s'emporter, mais la douleur anesthésiée depuis de longues années commençait à se réveiller sous les insinuations de Cross Marian. Il n'avait pas le droit. Non, elle n'était pas une petite greluche de vingt-cinq ans entrée dans les ordres sous le joug paternel après avoir fauté avec un garçon, pas non plus une fille qui avait tout perdu et pour qui les bras chauds du Christ étaient le dernier foyer. Son Seigneur l'avait sauvée après la perte de ses parents, mais elle beaucoup souffert avant de se dégager des griffes aiguisées du deuil. Elle avait connu les longues nuits à sangloter tout contre son oreiller, les cris rauques qui lui arrachaient la gorge et les lambeaux de tissus qui refusaient de cicatriser dans sa poitrine. La détresse, la panique, la charge de sa sœur.

Il n'avait pas le droit, simplement pas le droit.

Après quelques secondes silencieuses, Cross darda sur elle un œil presque triste. Ses cheveux n'avaient plus l'impétuosité de flammes furieuses mais la douceur d'un feu qui léchant à peine les bûches noires, meurt doucement, étouffé par ses propres cendres. Le sourire de Tim était enfin retombé et sa mine sérieuse en était presque plus effrayante. Ses doigts d'enfants, toujours accrochés au long manteau de son tuteur, semblaient plus crispés que jamais. Ses yeux à elle tombèrent sur les bottes parfaitement lustrées de l'homme et l'adrénaline retombant dans ses veines, elle s'empourpra de son audace.

« Croyez-moi, dit Cross avec une certaine douleur, que si j'avait un jour cru en votre putain de Dieu, j'aurais prié chaque heure pour qu'il abrège les souffrances de Lenalee Lee. J'avais beau crever d'amour pour elles, je pleure bien moins les belles que des clients ont tabassé à mort sur le coin d'un boulevard que Komui Lee ne pleure sa sœur encore en vie. »

La voix de Cross, sombre et rauque, résonna une dernière fois dans le couloir lorsqu'il encouragea Tim à le suivre, puis le silence grignota chaque centimètre cube de l'espace et sa silhouette élégante disparut au loin. La pile de draps dans le creux des bras, Cléa poussa la porte de chêne et pénétra dans la pièce rongée par les ombres.

Elle n'avait jamais eu tant envie de voir sa sœur.

**x**

Ils n'avaient pas pris la peine d'ouvrir les volets et la chambre n'était éclairée que par les flammes vacillantes des chandeliers Arts & Craft qui mordaient le papier peint d'une lumière tremblante. Les ombres dansaient sur les corps des anges farouches et découpaient violemment le menton carré des jeunes filles à la peau d'opale de la fresque peinte au mur, comme elles valsaient sur leurs corps nus à eux.

Les doigts de Brigitte s'agitaient autour de ses oreilles, prenant soin de remettre les longues boucles de métal froid qu'elle portait tous les jours. Assise sur le rebord du lit bouffi de draps, elle passa une main délicate dans ses boucles rousses et s'efforça de rattacher la pierre qui se balançait d'ordinaire au dessus de sa poitrine. Le pendentif se coinça un moment entre ses seins rebondis et allongé sur le matelas moelleux, dans son dos, Reever devina les jurons muets qui devaient traverser son esprit.

« Laisse, je vais le faire, » souffla-t-il dans sa nuque après s'être redressé, tendant ses doigts rêches par-dessus les épaules de sa collègue pour récupérer le fermoir du collier.

Brigitte articula un merci un peu sec, ramassant pudiquement un morceau de drap sur les mamelons bruns et gras de ses seins afin de cacher sa nudité. Un maigre sourire étira les lèvres de Reever, mais elle ne le vit pas.

« Donne ton corset, je te l'attache, » se contenta-t-il de lâcher, la cigarette coincée entre les lèvres.

Les rubans de satin rose poudré se retrouvèrent bientôt entre ses mains tandis que les frêles poignets de Brigitte maintenaient le tissu brodé sur sa poitrine. Ses doigts tricotèrent un instant avec les fils, emmêlés en un terrible nœud – il se disait chaque fois de faire attention, mais noyé par le désir et la fatigue, oubliait systématiquement de se montrer soigneux lorsqu'il s'agissait d'arracher ses vêtements à Brigitte Fey. Il tira finalement sur les rubans et la taille de Brigitte retrouva la silhouette gracieuse d'un sablier. Elle se leva immédiatement après, enfilant sa jupe noire et sévère par-dessus un jupon court. Elle passa distraitement un trait de rouge sur ses lèvres, embrassant le vide pour répartir la graisse de manière équilibrée, puis tendit le bras vers la veste blanche bordée de volants qui lui donnait des airs de marine. Ce fut la voix rauque de Reever qui l'interrompit dans son mouvement, assez sombre pour qu'elle songe un instant qu'il était sur le point de lui parler d'eux.

« Tu sais... »

Elle tourna vers lui ses yeux d'encre ourlés de cils roux, fronçant d'épais sourcils. Désormais assis de l'autre côté du lit, Reever lui présentait ce dos nu auquel elle s'était agrippée toute la nuit. La fumée blanche qui s'échappait de ses lèvres et qui faisait comme une auréole de brouillard autour de sa tête était aussi amère que les mots qui écorchaient sa gorge.

« Il va pas bien, tu sais. »

Brigitte n'eut pas besoin de lui demander de préciser de qui il parlait. Il n'y avait jamais eu que _lui_ pour Reever, et ce même avant que le semblant d'une relation ne naisse entre elle et lui.

**x**

La nef était si haute qu'elle semblait baiser le ciel, étirant vers le Seigneur triforiums, ogives, colonnes fasciculées et chapiteaux que peignaient de couleurs d'immenses rosaces vitrées. Epousant la voûte de l'abside, des orgues majestueuses poussaient elles aussi comme des lianes sur la pierre ; d'immenses tuyaux bourgeonnaient sur la console, bouches ouvertes, majestueux, prêts à percer les nuages. Les jeux d'anches, déployés comme des couronnes de plumes, étaient soutenus par de petits chérubins grassouillets. Sur les chapiteaux composites qui finissaient les bouquets de métal s'érigeaient d'éminentes sculptures à la gloire des Apôtres apocryphes.

Le chœur n'en était pas moins impressionnant et fourmillant de richesses, de la soie qui recouvrait l'autel au carrelage précieux de l'estrade, en passant par la foule de statues finement taillées et la forêt de cierges qui s'élevait aux pieds de marbre d'une Vierge à l'Enfant. Les chapelles absidiales étaient à elles seules de somptueux sanctuaires ; les fidèles ne pouvaient poser l'œil nulle part sans s'extasier des détails d'une fresque, d'une toile aux riches pigments, d'un bas-relief ciselé d'une main de maître.

Derrière le jubé de bois massif, le vaisseau central était peuplé d'une myriade de chaises qu'occupaient les fidèles silencieux. Après un signe de croix vaguement esquissé, les doigts noueux de Kanda se resserrèrent sur la main de Lenalee et ils s'assirent côte à côte au nord de la nef, sous le hochement de tête approbateur des sœurs chargées de leur surveillance. Ils se regardèrent un instant – _Ca te va comme place ? Ouais. T'es sûr que… ? Lena, c'est bon._ – puis Lenalee tourna les yeux vers le chœur, qu'on devinait entre les têtes de deux femmes aux cheveux écrasés par de lourds chapeaux.

Pour une raison qu'ignorait Kanda, les offices captivaient littéralement son amie. Une fois qu'elle dépassait le narthex, tout chez elle n'était plus qu'adoration des icônes, passion du Christ et amour du Seigneur. Ses yeux bridés se noyaient déjà dans la magnificence du décor, et bientôt ses lèvres roses murmureraient les psaumes chantés par les acteurs de cette grande tragédie, comme un enfant révise silencieusement sa poésie avant de la réciter à son précepteur. La dentelle mousseuse qui s'échappait de sa robe brodée donnait l'illusion qu'elle reposait sur un amas de nuages bleus ; Kanda s'étonnait parfois de ne pas la voir s'élever pour se figer aux côtés de la Vierge et des autres saintes, douce bienheureuse parmi les Marie.

Les bas noirs qui couvraient ses chevilles ne suffisaient pas à masquer les stigmates profondément taillés dans sa chair, ces croix sanguinolentes dont il portait les jumelles aux poignets. Mais si leurs plaies étaient les mêmes, leurs crises respectives n'avaient rien à voir. Elles ne touchaient Kanda que la nuit, irrégulièrement, plus comme des cauchemars que comme de véritables expériences mystiques : il se réveillait en sursaut, les poignets sanglants, fiévreux et nauséeux – comme lorsqu'il était enfant mais à moindre fréquence. Les fragments d'images qu'il voyait et de phrases qu'il entendait gagnaient en clarté, mais il soupçonnait sa mémoire de piocher dans tout ce qu'on lui avait raconté pour combler les trous.

Même pour cette femme sans visage, cette femme qui pleurait en permanence… Surtout pour cette femme.

Chez Lenalee, il ne s'agissait plus de crises mais de véritables pertes de contrôle que l'abbaye prenait pour des extases divines. Peut-être parce qu'elle était arrivée ici avant lui, peut-être parce que Jésus avait jugé qu'elle ferait une mystique plus convaincante que lui, peut-être parce qu'elle, elle croyait sincèrement.

Non pas qu'il fût athée, ni même agnostique ; il s'en foutait.

C'était terrible à dire, mais il s'en foutait. Lorsqu'il vivait dans la rue, il avait d'abord cru en Dieu. Pas comme on a la Foi, mais comme on a peur de ne plus recevoir de cadeaux au pied du sapin si l'on doute de l'existence du Père Noël. Des cadeaux, il n'en avait jamais eu, alors il s'était rabattu sur ce Dieu qui selon les clochards des boulevards, bénissait les passants qui daignaient lâcher quelques pièces de monnaie dans leurs gamelles sales. Il y avait ensuite eu l'incertitude, cette angoisse paralysante qui gagnait son cœur lorsqu'il se disait que Dieu devait être un bel enculé pour les laisser vivre dans un caniveau dégueulasse sans rien faire. Le gamin qui traînait avec à l'époque, un gosse aux cheveux mal coupés dont le visage et le nom lui échappaient toujours, l'avait encouragé à croire en promettant qu'ils s'en sortiraient, que tout finirait bientôt, mais Kanda se souvenait ne pas l'avoir écouté. Puis le trou noir été arrivé, et il s'était réveillé lavé du moindre soupçon de foi chrétienne.

C'était peut-être dommage, ça aurait peut-être été plus facile de vivre avec l'idée qu'un vieux barbu veillait sur lui. D'un autre côté, c'était une chose de plus dont il n'avait rien à foutre. Il en ferait une liste, un jour, songea-t-il en écoutant distraitement la messe débuter.

**x**

Son œil était tellement vert qu'il lui arrachait la rétine.

C'était la première fois que Kanda croisait la route de ce garçon, il en était certain. Les rouquins borgnes ne couraient pas les rues, encore moins les couloirs stériles de l'abbaye aux clochers menaçants. Il n'était pas à la messe, n'avait pas écouté les sermons ridicules du prêtre officiant, n'avait pas quitté l'église abbatiale en écoutant la dévotion passionnée de Lenalee, ne lui avait pas tendu de verre d'eau au moment d'avaler ses millions de cachets, ne l'avait pas laissée en compagnie de cette nouvelle sœur pour sortir un instant. Et pour cela, même s'il ne le connaissait pas, Kanda l'enviait un peu.

Il ne semblait pas être du coin. Son cache-œil râpé, sa longue écharpe déchiquetée par les mites et sa peau sale de suie et de boue ne collaient pas avec l'ambiance de l'établissement. Assis sur un banc de pierre au soleil, les cheveux comme enflammés, il tenait fermement entre ses doigts aux ongles noirs un livre aux pages tachetées de hiéroglyphes minuscules, un livre qu'il ne lisait plus depuis qu'il avait senti le regard du Japonais se poser sur lui.

Sous les arcades et l'ombre fraîche qu'elles proposaient, Kanda se dit qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici, qu'il ne se rappelait même plus la raison de sa sortie et que Lenalee paniquerait bientôt si elle ne le voyait pas revenir.

Mais immobile, planté au milieu du courant d'air qui tranchait les promeneurs du cloître, il resta accroché à la prunelle luisante du garçon sans comprendre pourquoi.

* * *

L'hymne du **Gloria**, c'est-à-dire de la Gloire à Dieu, est chanté durant le rite initial de la messe chrétienne du dimanche matin, avant la prière d'ouverture du prêtre. **Art & Crafts** est un mouvement artistique kiffant de la second moitié du XIXème siècle, orienté sur la décoration intérieure et l'artisanat. La fresque de la chambre est de style préraphaélite, j'imagine bien du Edward Burne-Jones (1833-1898).


	4. Paso doble

Cette nouvelle présentation de fanfiction. net est drôlement chouette, finalement, si on oublie l'affreux bouton bleu (ce n'est pas pour rien que ça rime) et l'inutilité finale des images. Enfin un chapitre concentré sur l'abbaye, voire concentré sur le personnage de Lavi – sachant qu'il ne joue pas un rôle énorme dans cette fanfiction, pas plus que les autres personnages « secondaires » que je fais danser dans le coin. Il a un côté très Sherlock BBC, ce petit, dans ce chapitre. Par ailleurs, _Paso doble_ se déroule en trois journées distinctes : scène écho à la dernière du chapitre trois puis, environ une semaine plus tard, une soirée et une matinée.

Merci Caidy, franchement ma belle, tes reviews font toujours aussi plaisir. Merci Origine ; le mystère des stigmates sera bientôt déterré, si mystère il y a (_relativement_ bientôt, tout dépend de la manière dont j'agence l'histoire), promis. Pas besoin d'être religieux pour écrire une fic sur le sujet, personnellement ma passion pour l'iconographie religieuse me suffit ; c'est vrai qu'Empire gérait très bien cet aspect trop souvent omis. Niveau culture, beaucoup de recherches et surtout une extraordinaire professeur d'histoire de l'art. Merci beaucoup d'avoir entendu les cloches, elles valsent gaiement sur leurs gonds, mordant le vide avec ardeur.

« Main tune », Contemporary Noise Quartet ; « Baltimore's fireflies », Woodkid ; « Oh well », Fleetwood Mac ; « Tamacun », Rodrigo y Gabriela

* * *

**Fides**

**IV- Paso doble**

* * *

Les yeux de Yû Kanda ne lui plaisaient pas.

Trop acérés, trop bruns et surtout trop inquisiteurs. Lui avait essayé, d'être curieux, et cela ne lui avait jamais apporté que des emmerdes. Des haut-le-cœur, des cauchemars, des égarements. Des rencontres, trop de rencontres avec ces garçons qui lui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre, ces Deak, Joshua, Heinrich et Auguste qui n'avaient jamais existé ailleurs que dans sa tête. La guerre ne lui avait pas arraché le cœur : elle l'avait arrêté, déconnecté. Et putain, qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal de sentir les pistons tourner vainement dans sa poitrine, les engrenages à chevrons s'emballer et les roues dentées ne crocher rien d'autre que du vide...

Lavi leva les yeux du bouquin qu'il avait entamé la veille, un pavé à la reliure abîmée et aux pages jaunâtres que lui avait ramené son grand-père. L'autre était encore là, planté au beau milieu du cloître comme le mât sur le pont d'un navire, ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Le rouquin n'avait pas fini sa phrase, mais les lettres troublantes de George Sand ne l'étaient pas tant que les yeux bridés du Japonais.

Ces yeux que Lavi n'aimait pas mais qui fondaient sur lui avec tant de puissance qu'ils en exhumaient un instant son intérêt enterré depuis trop longtemps. Son écharpe, rousse elle aussi, claqua un instant au vent, mais le tissu qui fouetta l'air devant son visage ne parvint pas à détacher leurs yeux qui s'emmêlaient, s'embrouillaient en un nœud aussi confus qu'intrigué.

**x**

Leur petite congrégation ne se réunissait jamais que le soir, après un dîner silencieux passé entre les montagnes noires que faisaient les robes des sœurs de l'abbaye. Vers dix-huit heures trente, lorsqu'ils quittaient le réfectoire escortés de deux nonnes assignées à leur service, leurs pas prenaient irrémédiablement la direction de la chambre de Lenalee. Et comme des prisonniers de guerre avisés par le regard froid des sentinelles ennemies, leur complicité leur faisait office de bouclier.

Qu'importe qu'une veilleuse ne quittât jamais la pièce, aussitôt qu'ils ouvraient la session du jour, elle s'effaçait avec le reste du décor. Les cierges exhalaient leur dernier souffle parfumé, des belles icônes se détachaient des miettes d'or, les piles d'ouvrages liturgiques n'étaient plus qu'encre sur du papier ramolli par la graisse des doigts qui les manipulaient quotidiennement. La boîte de bois grouillant de perles rouges disparaissait à son tour, bientôt suivie du bureau de chêne et de la chaise que chevauchait une liquette de soie. Ils ne s'enfouissaient désormais plus sous le couvre-lit brodé, mais le nid de draps douillets qui les accueillait semblait être une fleur dont les pétales, avec la tombée du jour, se refermaient sur leurs corps. Et si la rosée coulait parfois sur les joues de Lenalee, cela ne durait jamais bien longtemps – le terme de refuge n'avait jamais été aussi juste pour définir un lieu, et Kanda se souvenait que Lena avait été la première à l'utiliser. La plupart du temps, c'était elle qui parlait, entraînée par sa passion, sa naïveté, parfois sa colère. Lui acquiesçait en silence, la mine toujours plus dure qu'il ne le voulait. Il dégageait sa frange emmêlée et trop longue de devant ses yeux en amande, se jetait dans la terre brune de ceux de Lenalee et s'imprégnait de sa glaise comme il s'imprégnait des mots rieurs qui s'évadaient de ses lèvres.

Mais ce soir-là, ce fut lui qui prit la parole.

S'il lui avait prêté attention, il aurait pu voir Cléa Hesse lever le regard vers eux, sursautant comme une couturière maladroite se pique le doigt, une goutte de sang perlant au bout de son aiguille, avant de retourner à son ouvrage. Seulement elle n'était pas là, plus là, plus dans leur monde. Lenalee venait de finir de raconter une anecdote sur le chien dont Komui lui avait parlé – un Affenpinscher qu'elle avait parait-t-il toujours adoré et qu'ils avaient appelé Jan – et lorsqu'il posa sa question, Kanda sentit sa curiosité éclore près de lui.

« Lena, tu le connais, ce type qui traîne dans l'abbaye depuis quelques jours ? » avait-il lâché avec une tension dans la voix, une tension à laquelle il n'était pas habitué et à laquelle il n'était pas sûr de vouloir s'habituer.

Un regard, un temps, un éclair.

« Oh, Fiorentino ?

— Fioren... ? »

Comme un feu de bois aux miroitements bleus crépitant sur la terre de ses yeux. Puis le fil qui se déroule trop vite et qui brûle la paume, arrachant la peau, et on se retrouve comme un con, au milieu du dédale, à gueuler le nom d'une Ariane qu'on ne retrouvera pas de sitôt.

« C'est magnifique, ce qu'il peint, tu as déjà vu ? Komui m'a... apporté un livre de reproductions, la dernière fois, je te montre, attends, » enchaîna la brunette en se levant, s'extirpant des draps entassés pour aller fouiner dans les piles de bouquins poussiéreux qui se rattachèrent brusquement à leur bulle.

Cléa Hesse leva les yeux de son livre à elle, observant la jeune fille extraire un ouvrage d'une pile branlante et retourner s'enfouir dans la tanière de tissu. Même si elle ne suivait la conversation des deux adolescents que d'une oreille, elle avait l'étrange impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose, comme lorsque le pied s'attend à monter une marche de plus et bat mollement dans le vide. Si elle avait un jour partagé quelque sorte de complicité avec Yû Kanda, elle lui aurait lancé un regard perplexe, mais puisque ce n'était pas le cas elle retourna aux répliques cinglantes que lançait Sophie de Réan à Madeleine de Fleurville.

Le livre s'ouvrit sur les genoux de Lenalee, déployant ses ailes souples que durcissaient régulièrement des photographies noir et blanc collées à la main. Sourcils froncés, Kanda passa une main dans ses cheveux, dégageant de longues mèches derrière ses oreilles. Lenalee avait une sale tendance à déraper complètement d'un sujet à un autre et il avait beau chercher le lien entre le rouquin et ce mec dont le nom sonnait trop exotique pour qu'il puisse le retenir, il n'avait pour l'instant rien trouvé de pertinent. Son amie lui montra avec enthousiasme une série de reproduction de peintures sans qu'il n'ose l'arrêter, détaillant noms des personnages – _là, Marie, là Saint Jean, là Marie-Madeleine_ –, résumés des scènes et arguments en faveur du peintre. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle avait l'intention de lui réciter l'histoire entière de la Déposition de croix qu'il l'interrompit, posant une main sur sa peau pâle.

« Lena, tu...

— Oh, j'ai encore...

— Ouais, tu t'égares, mais c'est pas grave. Simplement, tu le connais ? Ce type, à l'abbaye ? précisa-t-il avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de lui demander s'il parlait de Rosso Fiorentino.

— Ce... Oh, Lavi. Il s'appelle Lavi, répondit-elle en reprenant le fil de la conversation comme si elle ne l'avait jamais interrompue d'un cours d'iconographie religieuse.

— Borgne ?

— Et surtout roux, c'est pour ça, Fiorentino. »

Kanda acquiesça d'un coup sec de la tête, soulagé de savoir qu'ils parlaient au moins de la même personne.

« Il est arrivé... il y a un peu moins d'une semaine. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant, en tous cas. Enfin je crois. »

Si sa mémoire était esquintée de failles plus profondes que les crevasses qui ensanglantaient les mains et pieds décharnés du Christ en croix, dès lors qu'elle leur avait donné un surnom, Lenalee Lee retenait de manière impressionnante tout ce qui concernait les occupants de l'abbaye. Le dénommé Lavi s'avéra être Irlandais, héritier d'une longue lignée d'archivistes revêches et pointilleux, largué par sa famille aux bons soins des sœurs pour quelque obscure raison. Un vieil homme étrange que Kanda avait peut-être déjà croisé sans s'en apercevoir, trop obnubilé qu'il était par le regard du garçon, rendait fréquemment visite au rouquin. L'adolescent semblait bien le connaître. Mystérieux, dangereux peut-être ; Lenalee ne savait pas grand-chose de lui, sinon que son écharpe était quand même drôlement abîmée, qu'il n'adressait jamais la parole à personne et que sa dégaine de vagabond lui évoquait les habits de bure grossière des bergers de la Nativité.

Plutôt que de changer de sujet, Kanda laissa Lenalee déraper une fois de plus et enchaîner avec la description de ces moutons qui broutaient l'herbe grasse des champs du domaine Lee, propriété vraisemblablement plantée dans le Worcestershire.

Son amie ne savait rien de plus et lui n'avait pas l'intention d'avoir l'air d'insister.

Pas devant l'autre, songea-t-il en continuant d'ignorer les yeux bleus de Cléa Hesse qui, plus perçants que jamais, tentaient de forer leur carapace blindée depuis qu'ils avaient évoqué le nom de Lavi.

**x**

Si la cellule du Père Federico était d'une taille raisonnable, il s'en dégageait une toute autre sensation que celle qui vous assaillait lorsque vous entriez dans celles des hôtes de l'établissement ; à la douleur des patients, la sécheresse des murs et la standardisation du mobilier se substituaient ici nobles rideaux aux drapés de velours, bois richement sculpté et la pièce se situant côté cloître, vitraux aux couleurs acidulées. Parler de chaleur aurait été exagéré car même le feu qui pulsait dans la cheminée de pierre semblait lécher les bûches de flammes froides, mais les lieux n'en étaient pas moins plus attrayants que le reste de l'abbaye.

Assis dans un fauteuil au dossier moelleux, bottes de cuir et bras croisés, Cross Marian plongea les yeux dans ceux, étonnamment limpides, de Federico. Egalement assis, l'abbé portait une aube de fil qui caressait le sol et que couvrait un long gilet de laine sombre. Les doigts que laissaient voir les manches rendues bouffantes par des rubans du même violet grenat étaient enchevêtrés dans un chapelet, tenant fermement la croix du Credo. Âgé d'une trentaine d'années, le jeune homme avait été élu deux ans auparavant et servait depuis lors sa fonction avec honneur. Cross ne l'avait rencontré qu'à de rares reprises, s'étonnant chaque fois de l'apparence presque androgyne du garçon dont les cheveux blonds et longs, tressés dans son dos, étaient plus ensorcelants que les serpents de n'importe quelle Gorgone.

Le jeune homme s'exprima d'une voix claire, les doigts tricotant toujours avec le bijou, un sourire aimable collé aux lèvres, et Cross hocha calmement la tête lorsqu'il eut fini son discours avant de quitter la cellule d'un pas nonchalant.

L'abbaye devenait de plus en plus gourmande d'enfants trouvés, ces derniers temps, et l'homme songea avec un sourire amer que Cléa Hesse ne risquait pas de l'apprécier de sitôt.

**x**

La bibliothèque de l'abbaye déployait d'immenses murs qui, comme les bras chaleureux d'une mère enlacent un bambin, embrassaient de hauts rayonnages de frêne lustré. Ceux-ci contenaient eux-mêmes missels, multiples exemplaires de la Bible, ouvrages aux pages rongées par les champignons, recueils d'enluminures rescapées du Moyen-Âge, écrits des saints et autres béatifiés passés déposer leur savoir dans les casiers de bois... Kanda n'avait pas l'habitude de fréquenter la bibliothèque, et le nombre de livres conservés l'impressionna une fois de plus. Ses pas claquaient régulièrement sur le parquet d'acajou. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver celui qu'il cherchait, planqué derrière un mur d'étagères qui le soustrayaient de la vue des religieuses chargées de la surveillance des lieux. L'autre leva la tête de son bouquin comme s'il avait toujours su que Kanda finirait par venir le voir. Ils restèrent de longues secondes à se dévisager sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, disséquant silencieusement le visage de leur interlocuteur.

Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de lui parler, l'observer silencieusement lui suffisait amplement, lui aurait suffi. Sans sourire, juste comme ça, juste parce qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux et qu'il aurait été con de l'ignorer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était venu jusqu'ici, pourquoi son nom le hantait depuis qu'il en avait appris un peu plus sur lui – il n'avait même pas rêvé de lui. Surpris, planté devant les rayons de l'étagère, il fronça les sourcils lorsque Lavi prit la parole.

« Tu t'appelles Kanda. Yû Kanda. »

Si sa voix avait été une pierre, elle aurait été terriblement rocailleuse, écorchant les mains des alpinistes s'aventurant à l'escalader pour les faire chuter dans des précipices sans fond ; une roche qui avait une histoire, qui avait des cicatrices et qui ne laisserait plus jamais personne risquer de l'effriter en s'accrochant à elle.

« Un peu plus de six ans que t'es ici. Pas de mémoire. _Plus_ de mémoire, trouvé par Froi Tiedoll dans une rue, avec ces stigmates sur les poignets. »

Lavi esquissa un vague geste de la tête vers les plaies que masquaient les lourdes manches de laine du gilet du brun.

« Je vois que tu t'es renseigné, » grinça Kanda en se demandant subitement ce qu'il était venu foutre ici et ce qui avait un jour pu l'intéresser chez ce freak.

Le rouquin lui donnait l'impression d'arracher chaque pétale de la fleur de lotus qu'il était pour en dévoiler le cœur sec, et cette nudité était particulièrement désagréable.

Un maigre sourire dans lequel ne se cachait ni joie ni provocation parcourut un instant les lèvres sèches de l'Irlandais – si ses vêtements semblaient plus frais que ceux de la veille, la vieille écharpe et la veste élimées remplacées par une chemise propre, le garçon n'en avait pas moins l'air épuisé. Il referma l'épais ouvrage qu'il consultait jusque là et Kanda remarqua qu'il ne s'était pas défaussé de ses mitaines de vieux cuir.

« Je suppose que tu as fait la même chose, Yû, lâcha-t-il simplement, et le brun détesta aussitôt entendre son prénom rouler dans sa gorge. Tu connais Lenalee Lee, elle t'a probablement parlé de moi. C'est quelqu'un de bien, cette fille, je crois.

— T'as parlé avec Lena ? »

La discussion qui s'engageait était des plus surréalistes, mais cela ne semblait pas inquiéter Lavi qui, calme et impassible, plongea sa prunelle verte dans les trous béants qu'étaient les yeux de Kanda.

« Oui, Lenalee. Deux ou trois fois, peut-être, elle ne s'en souvient pas ? Il est vraiment temps qu'elle sorte de l'abbaye, tu sais. »

La voix qui s'enroue, les yeux qui s'ouvrent grand, le front qui se plisse.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

— Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, affirma Lavi d'un ton tout aussi paisible que s'il lui avait demandé l'heure. Elle va mourir, Yû. Si elle reste ici, elle va mourir. Et t'as l'air de tenir à elle.

— Je suis pas son putain de frère, grinça le brun avec une intonation qui laissait peu de place pour de l'affection dans ses sentiments pour Komui.

— Je croyais que t'étais son putain d'ami, c'est tout, lâcha l'autre en faisant mine de revenir à sa lecture, glissant un doigt à l'ongle abîme entre les pages fines du bouquin. Mais si tu t'en fous, y a que toi que ça regarde. »

Le poing vola, furieux comme un météorite pressé de se fracasser sur cette planète qui, décidemment, ne méritait pas seulement d'exister – la joue du rouquin tint le rôle de la planète en question et il se retrouva à terre sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il n'avait pas le droit, songea Kanda. Pas le droit de parler de Lenalee alors qu'il ne s'était jamais coltiné ses délires, ses fantasmes et ses crises. Il fut tenter de lui lâcher une saloperie de sa voix rauque, mais les doigts qui s'enroulèrent autour de sa cheville et le firent s'écraser par terre à son tour le surprirent trop pour qu'il réplique quoi que ce soit. Le gamin avait de sacrés réflexes, et Kanda douta un moment qu'il n'ait jamais été qu'archiviste. Lavi étouffa un rire qui résumait tout le respect qu'il éprouvait pour son adversaire avant d'esquiver un poing clos et lourd comme une masse d'arme, tendant brusquement un bras en avant pour tenir le Japonais à distance. Il tira violemment sur la tignasse brune qui s'avéra être une bonne prise, dévoilant le cou blanc de Kanda dont le visage, renversé en arrière, se crispait en une grimace disgracieuse. Le rouquin ne lâcha sa proie que lorsque les ongles de l'autres entamèrent la chair de sa joue, labourant sa peau de sillons brûlants. Il y eut une seconde vide, flottante, durant laquelle leurs yeux jouirent de la même rage extatique, puis le coude de Lavi vint s'enfoncer dans le torse du brun qui, le souffle court, sentit ses dents coupantes claquer sur sa langue et le sang commencer à saturer sa gorge. Son dos heurta l'étagère la plus proche, assez haute pour que du sol elle paraisse lécher le ciel, et une grêle de bouquins s'abattit sur les deux garçons.

Mais il n'y avait plus que le sang, le goût du sang, l'odeur du sang, le rouge du sang dans la tête de Kanda, puis un mal de crâne intense, un vertige fatigué, ses muscles qui le lâchaient et surtout ce sang-là même qui _dégoutte de ses lèvres tandis qu'il se relève sur le trottoir tartiné de gadoue, sous les yeux_ _inquiets d'Alma. Les murs tavelés de la bibliothèque se sont changés en murs grisâtres, il les reconnaît, ces murs sur lesquels s'écorchent les mains des putains que besognent la nuit des hommes à redingotes impeccables, des murs sur lesquels il pose lui-même ses mains d'enfant, s'efforçant de rester debout après s'être relevé. Ses côtes lui font mal, à moins que ces pics de douleurs ne viennent des organes pressés contre ses os à chaque coup de pied reçu. _

_Une cage thoracique, il sait ce que c'est. Il en a déjà vue une. Sur le corps d'un mec de la rue d'à côté leur havre, quoi qu'il soit peut-être prétentieux d'appeler _corps_ le cadavre d'un type aux tripes déjà rongées par les vers. Il se rappelle les piafs becquetant la barbaque bientôt noire et une nausée lui submerge le cœur, mais il tient bon, s'agrippant de plus belle à la pierre sale du mur, les ongles griffant le bâtiment._

_« Ca va, croasse-t-il à Alma qui s'empresse de l'aider à marcher, refusant son aide d'un geste dédaigneux qui aurait vexé ceux qui ne le connaissent pas. Lâche-moi, on rentre._

— _Mais Yû, tu..._

— _Ca va, » répète-t-il à la trogne affolée de son ami qui s'écarte cependant pour le suivre jusqu'à leur refuge, leur nid de cochonneries près duquel s'est récemment installée une troupe de cirque ambulante venue tout droit d'Espagne._

_Ils leur demanderont probablement quelque chose à grignoter, ce soir, puisque les poissons sur lesquels ils avaient portés leur dévolu sont si férocement gardés par leur marchand, un homme gras au cou flasque, à la barbe sale jaune paille, aux bras musclés bien qu'adipeux et surtout aux sabots de bois assez ferme pour tabasser un gamin de neuf ans. Leurs petits larcins ne fonctionnent pas toujours, ce serait trop facile, alors il leur arrive souvent de se coucher le ventre trop vide et la tête trop pleine._

_Mais depuis que les saltimbanques ont dressé leur genre de campement dans l'angle du boulevard, un semblant d'espoir étincelle dans leurs cœurs, et le caniveau en paraît presque moins dur. Les toiles colorées, râpées et délavées qui habillent leurs tentes, les courbes sinueuses des filles et celles, moins délicates, des femmes au bout des mamelles desquelles pendent des bambins braillards sont comme un morceau de chaleur découpée directement dans le soleil. Il en est de même pour leur dialogues chaloupés, leurs exclamations grasses de _a_ et de _o_ dont Kanda ne saisit pas une miette mais qu'Alma avale comme du lait maternel, assoiffé des accents d'un pays qu'il n'a jamais connu mais dont les accents chantants hantaient la voix de sa mère._

_Kanda le sait, qu'Alma est moins triste depuis qu'une musique gratouillée furieusement sur les cordes d'une guitare accompagne chacun de leur retour au nid._

_Alors ça lui va, et même si parfois les clameurs des nomades ibériques le réveillent, il ne dit rien._

_Le bout des doigts défilant toujours sur le mur, il ignore ostensiblement les petits coups d'œil timides que lui lance son ami. Il n'a pas besoin de le regarder pour le faire confiance, il sait, il sent que tant qu'Alma restera avec lui, ils s'en sortiront. Et puis son visage, la cicatrice propre qui lui barre le nez, ses cheveux noirs mal coupés, sa frange irrégulière et ses sourcils épais, il les connaît par cœur. La seconde vague de douleur arrive alors, celle qui l'assaille sans crier gare et qui le fait quasiment tomber à genoux sur le trottoir, lui coupant le souffle et rendant chaque inspiration aussi douloureuse que si l'air qu'il inspire est hérissé de lames de rasoir. La voix aigue d'Alma résonne à ses oreilles, lointaine, et il ne sent que vaguement la main maladroitement posée sur son bras, ses ongles noirs et sa peau écorchée contre sa peau à lui._

_« Yû, ça va ? Yû ? »_

_Les yeux qui se mettent à papillonner, le sang sur le point de le noyer._

_« Yû ? Réponds, ça va ? Yû ! Eh,_ ça va ? Il y a un problème ? »

Il rouvrit les yeux, assiégé de toutes parts par une lumière sauvage qui lui brûlait la rétine et faisait valser des tâches colorées derrière ses pupilles, et le sang qu'il restait encore dans sa bouche lui donna un haut-le-cœur qu'il réprima difficilement.

« Ca va ? »

Il essaya de répondre quelque chose, l'esprit encore embrumé par le délire qui l'avait gagné, mais ne croassa qu'un gémissement sans réelle signification. Le visage de Lavi lui apparut brièvement, l'œil droit toujours masqué et la joue tuméfiée, avant de disparaître pour échanger quelques mots qu'il ne comprit pas avec un groupe de sœurs que le boucan avait alarmées et qui venaient sans doute d'arriver. Se ramassant dos à l'étagère, Kanda cligna des yeux, les tempes martelées comme un gong détruisant un peu plus les souvenirs rescapés de son rêve à chaque coup vibrant. Le monde émietté se reconstitua comme un puzzle vivant devant lui et l'air qui remplit ses poumons reprit la légèreté qu'il se devait d'avoir, glissant dans sa trachée.

Des bras passés sous ses aisselles l'aidèrent à se remettre sur pieds puis à s'asseoir sans qu'il ne sache trop à qui ils appartenaient, mais le dossier de bois solide derrière son dos et le verre d'eau qu'on lui apporta bientôt lui firent du bien. Les sœurs piaillaient énergiquement autour de lui et la prunelle verte de Lavi le fixait étrangement, à distance, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Il ne s'était pas senti partir, n'avait pas seulement entraperçu la porte du monde des délires s'ouvrir devant lui ; comme un oiseau qui, prenant son envol pour la première fois, s'étonne de la lourdeur de son corps et de la puissance de la gravité, il lui fallut quelques temps avant de prendre conscience de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Tout avait commencé par le sang, se souvint-il en essuyant d'une main tremblante, avec gaucherie, l'hémoglobine qui lui engluait le menton. Le sang l'avait entraîné dans ses souvenirs, embourbé dans ce passé dont il avait de nouveau tout oublié si ce n'était le goût de fer du liquide chaud coulant dans sa gorge et dégoulinant sur ses lèvres. Il y avait eu du sang, songea-t-il tandis que le chuintement qui sonnait à ses oreilles s'apaisait quelque peu.

Son passé avait été sang.

S'arrachant à ses pensées troubles, le front couvert d'une sueur tiède qui le glaçait à présent, il leva les yeux de ses mains marquées de tâches brunes et remarqua que les religieuses étaient parties.

« Elles sont allées chercher quelqu'un, l'informa Lavi de sa voix grave avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se poser la question. T'as perdu connaissance, continua-t-il après une brève pause durant laquelle le bout de ses bottes au cuir élimé lui parut passionnant. Tu te sens mieux ? »

Le Japonais acquiesça d'un vague hochement de tête. Si le sang ne coulait pas sur la joue du rouquin, les entailles qu'y avaient creusé ses ongles n'en semblaient pas moins profondes et douloureuses. Lavi ne paraissait pas s'en soucier, l'air aussi imperturbable et absent que la première fois que leurs regards s'étaient croisés.

« J'ai dit quelque chose ? demanda Kanda d'une voix enrouée sans évoquer l'affrontement qui avait eu lieu juste avant sa crise. Je veux dire, quand je...

— Nan, rien. T'es pas resté dans les vappes très longtemps, une dizaine de secondes maximum, » lâcha l'autre en croisant enfin son regard, et Kanda sentit que ce qu'il y avait eu d'alchimique entre eux ne s'était pas rompu car leurs yeux restèrent aimantés un moment sans qu'ils ne trouvent quoi que ce soit à se dire.

Lavi ouvrit la bouche, faillit lui dire qu'il avait cru un instant que c'était de sa faute s'il avait perdu connaissance, la referma. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Kanda se foutrait de savoir que l'avoir vu là, affalé aux pieds des rayonnages de la bibliothèque, convulsé de frissons et les yeux vides, lui avait fait quelque chose. Oui, il avait parlé dans son inconscience, ou plutôt psalmodié ce mot que le roux avait retenu lors de son douloureux apprentissage comme il avait retenu le reste des langues européennes.

Mais tout seul, cela ne voulait rien dire, _alma_.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula sans encombre et Kanda fut autorisé à rejoindre ce que les sœurs appelaient ses appartements après quelques entretiens avec l'infirmière en chef de l'abbaye, le Père Federico qui hésitait à enregistrer officiellement l'évènement en tant qu'extase et les sœurs qui avaient totalement gobé le baratin de Lavi selon lequel les hématomes de Kanda n'étaient dus qu'à sa chute et sa griffure aux convulsions du Japonais.

Lenalee fit une crise le soir même, et Kanda sut que Lavi avait raison.

Si elle restait à l'abbaye, elle allait mourir.

* * *

Le **paso doble **est une danse espagnole furieuse, énergique et puissante, se pratiquant en couple comme lors d'une corrida imaginaire. **George Sand** (1804-1876) est une romancière française. **Ariane **est une protagoniste du mythe de Thésée et le Minotaure : fille de Minos, roi de Crète, elle offre à Thésée une bobine de fil afin qu'il ne se perde pas dans le labyrinthe. **Jan van Eyck** (c. 1390-1441) est un peintre hollandais à qui est attribuée l'invention de la peinture à l'huile – sur _Les époux Arnolfini _(1434), le chien représenté aux pieds de Giovanna Cenami est probablement un Affenpinscher. **Rosso Fiorentino** (1494-1540) est un peintre italien maniériste dont une particularité était de représenter le Christ roux, comme lui. **Sophie de Réan **et **Madeleine de Fleurville** sont deux personnages des _Petites filles modèles_, roman publié par la Comtesse de Ségur (1799-1874) en 1858. Le **Worcestershire** est un comté de l'ouest de l'Angleterre. Les **Gorgones** sont trois créatures à chevelure de serpents issues de la mythologie grecque et dont la simple vue du visage vous pétrifie.


	5. Sisyphe s'arrête

_Lentement mais sûrement_ pourrait être mon _motto_. L'histoire avance malgré tout, Dieu merci. Ce chapitre-ci se déroule un lundi soir, trois jours après la crise de Lenalee. Et Walker fait son apparition – mais j'aurais pu m'en passer, je suis tout à fait capable d'écrire une fic D. Gray-Man sans même penser à faire apparaître le héros une seule fois. Les cheveux que je lui ai choisis sont ceux de la nuit 215. Lenalee l'a effectivement déjà croisé en rêve/délire, chapitre 2, il marche derrière elle. Ce type est fait pour marcher. J'ai écouté de la musique plutôt jouasse pour boucler ce chapitre, étonnamment. Caidy, Cross et Lavi feront peut-être bientôt un dernier petit tour dans l'histoire. Merci pour tout. Merci aussi à oOOOmerlette et Ann O'Nimme, des avis constructifs sont toujours grave chouettes. Mes deux belles préférées sont prévues pour le chapitre prochain, j'espère que ça va coller. Merci pour vos superbes reviews, j'y réponds toujours avec grand plaisir – et si je vous oublie, n'hésitez pas à vous signaler.

« The way it used to be », Pet Shop Boys ; « Together », Pet Shop Boys ; « D. I. S. C. O. », The young professionals ; « Soleil 2000 », Damien Saez

* * *

**Fides**

**V- Sisyphe s'arrête**

* * *

Seul dans une pièce tristement meublée qu'il aurait pu appeler chambre si l'abbaye avait un jour eu quoi que ce soit d'hospitalier, Allen Walker leva les yeux vers la fenêtre barrée de fer forgé – figé entre ces murs froids, il était difficile de _keep on walking_.

Le ciel poinçonné d'étoiles ne donnait pas à voir le moindre croissant de Lune.

Le garçon songea que cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu l'astre nocturne, comme si sa trogne encroûtée de furoncles avait disparu de sa vie ainsi que s'en effaçaient tous ceux qui croisaient son chemin : des parents amers d'avoir à élever un infirme ; le chien galeux d'une troupe de cirque itinérante, vieux clébard à la truffe humide, au poil terne et aux griffes trop longues ; Mana et les sourires vifs qui relevaient ses lèvres peintes, trop jeunes pour son visage fatigué et la tonsure qui lui dégarnissait le crâne ; était-ce à présent le tour de Cross de disparaître de la circulation, de l'abandonner à son sort comme l'avaient fait tous ses prédécesseurs ?

Le gosse passa une main maladroite sur son visage, suivant le courant de la cicatrice qui lui sciait l'œil gauche, laissant glisser son ongle dans le sillon de la blessure.

Les insomnies ne l'avaient pas épargné une seule nuit depuis qu'il avait dépassé le massif portique de l'abbaye, depuis qu'il avait piétiné son ombre écrasante du bout des pieds et qu'il avait intégré la petite chambre sombre qu'on lui avait attribuée. Dans ses pensées se succédaient le visage moqueur de Cross, la fossette qui creusait sa joue lorsqu'il se foutait de lui, la bouille du blondinet bizarre qui l'accompagnait partout, les cicatrices écloses sur son torse, le bouc lui rongeant le menton et la cascade rousse qu'il voyait lorsque enfant, il trottinait péniblement derrière lui. L'homme l'avait ramassé, soigné, éduqué, arraché à la vie d'errance à laquelle il s'était trouvé promis. Et voilà que ces temps d'instabilité, enfouis et presque oubliés menaçaient de s'exhumer... Des rumeurs louches couraient sur l'abbaye, et les derniers mots que Cross avait crachés à contrecœur n'étaient pas là pour le rassurer.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé seul.

Presque seul, se reprit Allen en quittant le vitrail du regard pour agripper des yeux le crucifix où écartelé, un Christ au corps et à l'âme de bois dardait sur lui des yeux torturés sans jamais flancher, sans jamais laisser tomber sa tête raide de puissance.

Sa couronne déployait des épines qui trouaient la peau de son front, dessinant comme une auréole sanglante au dessus de son visage émacié aux pommettes tranchantes ; Allen songea un moment, repliant ses pensées dans leurs tiroirs avec une pudeur presque insensée, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre dans la maison des martyrs. Il se leva du tapis de laine sèche qui l'isolait à peine de la froideur du pavé et s'assit sur le lit, s'enfonçant doucement dans les draps plats. Il plongea la main dans la poche de la culotte de toile brune qui couvrait ses jambes maigrichonnes. Ses doigts rencontrèrent timidement le piquant de l'aiguille qu'il gardait sur lui pour repriser sa chemise sale de temps à autre. Le morceau de métal se retrouva bientôt au creux de sa paume – la bonne, l'_humaine_, celle à laquelle aucun gant n'essayait de se substituer.

Il défit de l'autre main la broche d'argent qui luisait sur sa poitrine, une croix de rosaire aux branches aussi acérées que les éperons d'un cavalier féroce que lui avait donnée Cross le jour de leur rencontre. Cette croix c'était lui, c'était ses remarques tranchantes, c'était son nom, c'était sa violence mais c'était surtout la foi, et pas seulement celle qu'on ressent pour le Seigneur lorsqu'on emmêle ses doigts devant l'autel. Il défit calmement l'épingle de sûreté qui supportait le bijou, songeant aux derniers mots que Cross avait eus à son égard, à cette large main qui s'était pour la première et dernière fois égarée dans ses cheveux décolorés.

Un envers, oui, un obscur envers aux bonnes actions de l'abbaye. Il fallait faire attention. Ils ne se reverraient peut-être pas. Ils ne se reverraient probablement pas.

Ils se reverraient pas, putain.

La rage sourde qui lui mangeait la gorge fit trembler ses mains une seconde, mais ses doigts se reprirent aussitôt et grimpèrent jusqu'à son oreille gauche avec la résolution grisante d'un Icare un peu fou.

« On y va, » murmura-t-il d'une voix éteinte à laquelle ne répondit que le grincement de la chaise en bois sur laquelle trônaient son veston rayé et la lavallière rouge amarante héritée de Mana.

L'aiguille perça la chair tendre et molle de l'oreille sans rencontrer de résistance. Allen sentit d'abord la pointe de douleur trancher sa peau et le froid terrible de l'aiguille glissant à travers le lobe sous ses doigts raides, puis une goutte de sang coula de la plaie, glissant le long de son cou dans les profondeurs de sa chemise, et une terrible vague de chaleur lui submergea sens et conscience. Les lèvres pincées, les dents fermement verrouillées, il s'empressa de retirer l'épine de métal de sa chair et de la remplacer par l'épingle de la broche tant que la douleur était encore assez cuisante pour qu'il ne la sente pas. Ses doigts se crispèrent nerveusement avant d'essuyer grossièrement le sang qui continuait de ruisseler sur son maxillaire gauche.

La douleur brûlante qui lui vrillait l'oreille était sans comparaison avec celle qui lui aurait tranché veines et artères s'il avait définitivement quitté Cross, et c'est avec soulagement qu'Allen songea qu'ainsi greffé à son corps, l'homme ne l'abandonnerait jamais tout à fait.

Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

Le gant auquel la lumière feutrée du ciel donnait des reflets bleutés était tâché de brun – il restait toujours plus esthétique que les affreuses griffes sombres qui se cachaient dessous, émoussées et glacées comme celles d'un Spring-Heeled Jack bondissant. Allen retira doucement le gant, laissant apparaître des doigts cuirassés d'écailles noires. La croix frappée au dos de sa main comme la trombine d'un empereur sur une pièce de monnaie déployait de grosses veines brunes qui fripaient sa peau comme des nervures une feuille. Les ongles de sa bonne main coururent un instant sur le cuir de celle qui aurait dû être sa jumelle. Elle était affreuse, affreuse, affreuse et surtout responsable d'un bon nombre d'emmerdes dont Allen se serait volontiers passé... Le brusque _clang_ d'un poing cognant contre la porte de chêne l'arracha subitement de sa contemplation dégoûtée, et il s'empressa de renfiler le gant qui masquait à demi sa monstruosité.

« Lala ? »

Sa voix claire résonna brièvement dans la pièce, mais personne ne répondit. Allen fronça des sourcils aussi clairs que les cheveux qui lui tombaient dans la nuque.

Il s'étonnait que la gamine ne soit pas déjà venue le voir après les longues discussions qu'ils avaient partagées, les échanges de souvenirs traitant tantôt de Mana tantôt de Gzor, le bonhomme malade qui s'était occupé de l'enfant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne meurt et que Cross ne ramasse la môme comme on cueille une fleur. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques jours mais l'adolescent se rappelait ses boucles blondes et voluptueuses, ses allures de poupée, sa robe de toile et ses yeux d'eau troublée comme s'il avait toujours vécu avec elle. Il se souvenait aussi de la mine boudeuse de Jean, du sourire malicieux de Léo, des yeux cernés et fatigués d'Îzu lorsqu'il les avait rencontrés pour la première fois... Si son chemin sinueux avait déjà croisé celui des gosses que Cross récoltait, ç'avait été la première fois qu'ils avaient fusionné pour ne faire qu'un. Allen n'avait pas oublié l'air foutument désolé qui avait traversé les yeux de son maître lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il faisait cette fois-ci partie du lot – pas avec le désespoir vain de l'homme arraché à son foyer et envoyé combattre dans la poussière birmane mais plutôt avec la douleur du Rodrigue saisi entre honneur et sentiment.

Un nouveau coup frappé à la porte ferma celle des pensées dans lesquelles s'enfonçait Allen. Il se leva du lit, ignora la crampe lancinante qui lui fourbissait la cheville, aplatit maladroitement les draps à peine dérangés et partit entrouvrir la porte.

Il n'avait jamais vu le garçon qui se trouvait derrière.

« Je trouvais qu'on avait des chambres à chier mais je vois qu'il y a pire, » grinça l'inconnu en se frayant un passage à l'intérieur de la pièce, et Allen remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul.

La jeune fille qui lui crochait le bras semblait vouloir fusionner avec son flanc, la mine timide et les yeux presque perdus. Ses cheveux bruns, coupés à hauteur d'épaules, avaient autant de lustre et de douceur que ceux d'une poupée qu'on peigne soigneusement tous les matins. Naïf, Allen espéra une seconde que les mêmes attentions étaient portées à Lala et ses compagnons – Tevak avait de beaux cheveux blonds, aussi.

« Kanda, tu crois que... murmura la fille d'une voix fragile qui semblait résumer tout le personnage, s'agrippant de plus belle au bras de l'autre dont les traits asiatiques se froncèrent.

— On va vite le savoir, gronda celui qu'elle avait appelé Kanda. C'est toi, Walker ? »

Les yeux noirs et profonds dardés sur Allen, Kanda semblait incapable de formuler la moindre politesse pour donner les raisons leur irruption au beau milieu de la nuit. Il y avait une certaine fatigue dans ses mots et s'il n'haussait pas la voix, son ton sec et acéré n'en pulvérisait pas moins la moindre once de silence.

« Allen, » acquiesça l'adolescent en reculant vers le lit sans trop s'en rendre compte.

Le brun ne lui inspirait pas confiance et ce sans qu'il ne sache dire pourquoi, sans qu'il ne puisse mettre de mots sur cette sensation étrange, sur cette impression que l'autre n'appartenait pas au même monde que lui.

« Allen Walker. Je peux vous aider ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

— Que tu bouges ton cul, Alan, on se casse d'ici et tu viens avec nous, lâcha Kanda comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qu'il avait jamais eue à annoncer, faisant déjà demi-tour vers le couloir qu'éclairait un chandelier greffé au mur.

— C'est _Allen_, et... Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, putain ? On se connaît même pas, j'ai aucune raison de...

— On aura plus que le temps de faire connaissance une fois qu'on aura dégagé d'ici, alors ramène-toi. Je suppose que t'as pas grand-chose à embarquer alors grouille-toi, je tiens pas à ce que quelqu'un nous tombe dessus.

— Woh ! On se calme, okay ? J'ai aucune raison de vous suivre, j'ai dit, d'ailleurs vous voyez, je vais refermer la porte et vous allez...

— C'est important ! »

Allen s'interrompit dans son mouvement, les mains agrippées au battant de la porte, cinq doigts fins enroulés autour du poignet.

C'était la fille qui avait parlé, qui avait poignardé la discussion stérile engagée avec le Japonais et planté quelques graines prometteuses dans la brèche ainsi fendue. Sa voix fluette avait pris un ton grave qui ne correspondait pas avec l'image qu'Allen commençait à se faire d'elle. L'adolescent remarqua que Kanda s'était lui aussi immobilisé, fixant distraitement la jeune fille comme on se regarde dans un miroir.

« Il faut qu'on s'en aille avec toi, Allen, ajouta-t-elle en lui lançant un regard assez profond pour lui secouer le cœur de pulsations vibrantes. On a promis, il faut qu'on s'en aille avec toi. C'est important, les promesses.

— Qui est-ce qui vous envoie ? A qui est-ce que vous avez promis ? » demanda Allen en fronçant les sourcils, songeant un instant à la prudence que lui avait recommandée son maître.

Les yeux de Kanda se posèrent sur son visage, troublants d'honnêteté.

« Pas besoin de te dire qui est Cross Marian, je crois » fit-il d'une voix qui claqua dans l'air.

**x**

Le lourd pendule de métal entama un balancement parfait et l'horloge comtoise ramenée de France lors d'un voyage rugit onze _dong_ retentissants.

Komui leva ses yeux cernés par les trop nombreuses nuits blanches accumulées ces derniers temps, s'arrachant un instant à la liasse de contrats qu'il lui fallait éplucher avant le lendemain. A sa droite, Reever semblait absorbé par les documents qu'il étudiait, annotait, triait entre deux coups de téléphone. Du haut de ses talons vertigineux, un dossier ou deux entre les bras, Brigitte faisait des allers-retours entre la cafetière à dépression, les deux bureaux de frêne sur lesquels elle plantait les tasses de porcelaine fraîchement remplies et l'escabeau qui lui permettait d'atteindre les dossiers perchés en haut des étagères qui tapissaient le mur du fond.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils étaient enfermés dans la pièce, deux heures qu'ils planchaient sur l'acquisition d'une nouvelle maison close de Little Venice, et aucune discussion n'était venue alléger l'ambiance lourde d'humeur, de fumée de cigarette et de café amer. Il y avait eu des échanges, des _oui oui, c'est les bons chiffres_ et autres_ le dossier bleu ? Towers Hamlet, je crois_, mais rien qui ne s'échappe de la sphère du travail.

Et cela convenait tout à fait à Komui.

Il aurait peut-être préféré bosser sans la compagnie de ses deux employés, du moins sans la présence de Brigitte, mais la harpie avait insisté pour leur donner un coup de main et vérifier que ce qui devait être fait soit fait, et Komui n'avait rien trouvé à redire. Si Reever avait pris sa défense lors de la réception des Kamelot, ses relations avec la rouquine ne semblaient pas si chaleureuses que cela, et Komui n'aurait su dire si cela l'amusait, le rassurait ou l'attristait simplement. L'Australien avait l'air complètement claqué, Brigitte suffisamment sur les nerfs pour qu'on en vienne à se demander si cela ne tenait qu'à son caractère de furie et lui-même ne s'était pas totalement remis de sa dernière visite à l'abbaye l'avant-veille.

Il avait à peine entendu l'habituel « Ca va ? » de Reever lorsqu'il était revenu vers la Benz, s'était assis sur le siège de cuir sans rien dire, avait sentit une boule d'air rauque lui remonter subitement la gorge pour s'extirper d'entre ses lèvres avant de fondre en sanglots brûlants, une main sur la poitrine, le souffle court. Putain non, _non_, ça n'allait pas. Et ça n'irait pas. Pas tant que Lenalee continuerait de s'égarer ainsi, pas tant que lui-même essaierait d'attraper sa main d'enfant quitte à lâcher celle de Reever. La crise de Lena, la veille de sa visite, il l'avait sue, il l'avait sentie. Il savait qu'il retrouverait sa sœur épuisée, les avant-bras ensanglantés, les pensées plus confuses que jamais. Tristement assise dans son lit, reconnaissant à peine les traits de son frère se précipitant à son chevet, presque étonnée de le voir si inquiet.

Et puis le _ah, oui, tu viens me chercher pour qu'on rentre, c'est ça ?_ si innocent et délicat qu'il lui avait vrillé, foré, pillé le cœur.

Les larmes depuis longtemps oubliées avaient sillonné ses joues, acides, tandis que bourdonnait dans ses oreilles la rumeur du centre-ville, lointain, et tout aussi lointains les mots de Reever qu'il n'avait même pas entendus, même pas écoutés.

Il ne savait pas quelle avait été la réaction de l'Australien, n'avait pas eu seulement la force de croiser son regard ni de répondre à ses questions pressées et l'avait simplement laissé saisir le volant horizontal pour le raccompagner à l'appartement qu'il occupait sur Aldersgate. Il avait l'avait salué dans un murmure, sans un coup d'œil, avant de pénétrer dans le bâtiment et de grimper les dizaines de marches qui menaient à ses quartiers, au deuxième étage. S'était affalé dans un fauteuil de cuir bistre, avait saisi d'une main tremblante la bouteille carrée de Walker's Old Highland, gobé un verre du précieux whisky sans prendre le temps d'admirer ses reflets d'ambre, d'en révéler ses arômes ni d'apprécier sa longueur comme il aimait le faire.

Reever l'avait appelé un peu plus tard ; Komui avait décroché le combiné après avoir hésité de longues secondes, ne répondant que pour ne pas répondre.

**x**

Lenalee aimait bien Allen Walker. Elle ne le connaissait que depuis quelques minutes mais déjà, sa bouille d'enfant cousue sur son corps d'homme et sa drôle de tignasse lui avaient tapé dans l'œil. Les manières d'un gentleman, l'expression d'un adolescent, la prudence d'un membre des services secrets britanniques... Le garçon était un véritable patchwork de caractères et cette diversité dégageait tellement d'humanité que Lenalee peinait à trouver un surnom pertinent pour définir le personnage, craignant de le réduire à quelque chose qu'il n'était pas.

Ses cheveux rebiquaient gracieusement sur ses épaules, cerclant son cou d'un col de mèches épaisses et blanches comme l'hermine qui tenait au chaud les mentons adipeux des souverains légendaires illustrant les beaux livres offerts par Komui. Personne n'avait fait de commentaire sur le trait de sang séché qui lui collait la peau jusque dans la chemise, glissant du lobe de son oreille auquel pendant une croix massive. Cette croix, Lenalee l'aimait bien aussi.

Il croyait, faisait confiance, et ça, c'était important. Parce qu'elle aussi avait envie de lui faire confiance.

Lorsqu'elle regardait son visage, sa silhouette, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, déjà croisé auparavant. Un jour, peut-être plutôt une nuit. Mais lorsqu'elle plongeait dans son regard, ce sentiment s'effaçait tout à fait pour se muer en une profonde compassion, car il transpirait de tristesse. Ses yeux étaient gris, et du même gris poussière était son humeur. Il n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis un moment, les escortant d'un pas pressé vers le grand hall du monastère, ses tapisseries soyeuses et son dallage marbré de rose et d'or. Lenalee avait songé qu'il était peut-être timide, tenté quelques discussions qui avaient avorté en mots maladroits et décidé qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un garçon très triste.

La tristesse, elle la connaissait. Enfin, elle pensait ; c'était comme ça qu'elle avait appelé ce qui la poignardait à chaque crise. Elle n'avait pas trouvé d'autre mot. _Passion_ ne lui appartenait pas, seul le Seigneur le possédait ; _douleur_ était aux martyrs, à leurs fins délirantes ; _tristesse_ était bien, _tristesse_ était pour elle. Et pour ce garçon, elle voulait bien partager. Elle leva le nez sur la mine renfrognée de Kanda, saisissant ses yeux malgré le long balancement de ses cheveux. Lui n'avait pas la tristesse. Lenalee se demandait souvent ce qu'il avait à la place.

Elle serra sa main dans la sienne.

Les couloirs qu'ils remontaient lui paraissaient interminables. A gauche défilaient chandeliers et sombres vitraux, à droite portes solidement verrouillées. Le bâtiment était entièrement silencieux, mort, et Kanda leur avait demandé de se presser afin d'être certains de pouvoir sortir avant que les sœurs ne commencent à veiller dans les boyaux de l'abbaye, flambeau au poing. Allen s'était exécuté sans poser de question, soucieux. Lenalee avait d'abord cru qu'il ne viendrait pas, mais le nom de Cross avait été la clé qui avait décidé le garçon à partir avec eux. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais Kanda avait dit que c'était important qu'il vienne avec eux, qu'il l'avait promis à Cross – _Tu sais, le grand mec roux qui traîne parfois dans le coin. Qui ? Celui avec le gosse. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds ? Ouaip_. – et les promesses, ça aussi, c'était important.

Elle n'en savait pas vraiment plus, se contentait de cela.

La main enroulée dans celle de Kanda, l'épaisse écharpe de laine blanche qu'il lui avait confiée autour du cou, elle espéra sincèrement qu'ils seraient rentrés avant la fin de la semaine.

Car Komui avait promis de venir la chercher et que Komui, elle ne voulait pas le décevoir, Komui, elle l'aimait.

**x**

Le ciel s'étendait au-dessus d'eux comme une couverture trouée d'étoiles, vaste, infini, puissant. Derrière se dressait la silhouette de l'abbaye, noire découpée dans le bleu, toute hérissée de clochers et bosselée de dômes.

Kanda ne s'arrêta pas de marcher pour autant, pressant Lenalee et vérifiant la présence du gamin qu'ils étaient allés chercher une demi-heure auparavant. Si quelqu'un s'apercevait de leur absence, l'information ne tarderait pas à remonter jusqu'au Père Federico, et celui-ci n'hésiterait pas à larguer une bonne vingtaine de personnes à leurs trousses pour les retrouver – leur statut de mystiques les rendait trop précieux aux yeux de l'Eglise et pesait trop lourd dans les dons que faisaient les fidèles à l'établissement pour qu'il ne puisse se permettre de les perdre. Les avertissements de Cross étaient également là pour le convaincre de ne pas stationner trop longtemps sur la place qui bordait l'entrée majestueuse du bâtiment : les badauds qui traînaient dans le quartier en pleine nuit n'étaient ni des enfants de chœur ni des abrutis complets et ne tarderaient pas à avoir l'idée de les ramener à leurs propriétaires en échange de quelques pièces ou pire, de les vendre à on ne savait quel trafiquant de gosses.

Ces réseaux, Cross les connaissait, les court-circuitait parfois avec son propre job.

Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de naïf, n'avait jamais sérieusement cru que les hautes sphères de l'abbaye récupéraient tous ces orphelins qu'il leur ramenait dans le simple but de les répartir dans des familles en manque de successeur. On ne faisait pas un héritier d'un gamin des rues, quels que soient les préceptes défendus par leur religion.

Il avait d'abord cru que l'abbaye elle-même participait au trafic, chassant le fric pour restaurer la statue de telle ou telle idole, refaire la toiture de l'aile droite, confiner les plus hauts placés dans un confort tout à fait différent de celui auquel ils s'étaient promis en épousant la voie de la Foi... Mais il se tramait quelque chose d'autrement sinistre dans les petites chambres sombres qu'on attribuait aux enfants. Certains parlaient d'expériences ordonnées par le Vatican, de la fabrication de mystiques artificiels censés accréditer le culte religieux au siècle des discours anticléricaux et des Esméralda suppliciées. Les plus superstitieux parlaient d'obscurs rituels ésotériques, de sorcellerie et d'invocations démoniaques. Le seul point sur lequel tous se rejoignaient était la disparition des gosses, mais les rares qui avaient jamais soupçonné les obscures occupations du monastères s'étaient rapidement trouvés face aux tribunaux de l'Eglise, chargés d'accusations plus qu'illégitimes.

Et ça, Cross devait l'avoir senti.

Kanda ne connaissait pas bien le rouquin. Surtout, il ne lui faisait pas confiance.

Il le croisait dans les couloirs depuis des années, ignorant ses commentaires cyniques et pressant Lena de ne pas l'écouter : l'homme était versatile, égoïste et un peu fou, et rien de ce qu'il racontait sur les liens qui l'unissaient à la famille Lee n'avait jamais rassuré le Japonais. Il n'en avait rien à foutre, qu'il connaisse Komui, rien à foutre non plus qu'il plaigne Lenalee. Ce n'était pas de plaintes, dont il avait besoin, c'était d'une clé de sortie. Il n'aurait jamais cru le gaillard capable de lui rendre service un jour. Il lui était tombé dessus totalement par hasard, au moment de quitter le chevet de la Chinoise, de toutes façons trop épuisée par sa crise pour formuler quoi que ce soit de cohérent. Le rouquin l'avait regardé un instant sans rien dire avant de tourner le dos, visiblement pas d'humeur railleuse. Kanda l'avait rattrapé au tournant du couloir sans trop se rendre compte de ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Cross était l'une de ses rares connaissances à faire des allers-retours entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur – Komui écarté, mais Komui ne comptait pas, n'avait jamais compté pour lui.

Le brun avait eu l'audace de lui demander s'il connaissait un moyen de se barrer, avec cette même hésitation que le soldat ne sachant pas de quel camp vient l'homme qui lui fait face.

Cross avait paru surpris. Puis avait esquissé le sourire d'un allié, presque d'un ami.

Il pouvait se démerder pour que la porte reste ouverte un soir, juste un soir, prétextant un gosse oublié à aller chercher ou quelque chose du genre. Il pouvait malencontreusement oublier de fermer les lourds battants du portail de fer forgé qui fermait le parc. Il pouvait certifier les avoir vus dans la bibliothèque ou dans quelque autre recoin du bâtiment si leur absence était remarquée, retardant les recherches et leur garantissant une petite heure de cavale supplémentaire. Mais s'il ouvrait la cage dorée, alors eux devraient prendre un gosse avec eux. D'une certaine manière _son_ gosse.

_Cheveux blancs, cicatrice, gueule de chieur, Allen Walker. Allen, pas Alan. Oui, juste lui. Allen Walker. Simplement le faire sortir. Pas tes oignons. Ouais. Une fois dehors ? Gardez-le avec vous assez longtemps pour qu'il soit en sécurité. A toi de voir. Pas trop difficile pour toi, _boy_ ?Alors les portes seront ouvertes. Mais si tu respectes pas ta part du contrat, compte pas sur moi. C'est ça. Allez dégage, va te coucher. P'tit con._

_A lundi, ouais. A lundi._

* * *

**Sisyphe**, personnage de la mythologie grecque, est condamné par les dieux à rouler un énorme rocher jusqu'en haut d'une colline qu'il dévalera, pour recommencer sans cesse. **Icare** est un personnage de la mythologie grecque célèbre pour s'être enfui de Crète à l'aide d'ailes artificielles et, grisé par le vol, s'être noyé dans la mer pour avoir volé trop près du soleil. **Spring-Heeled Jack** (Jack Talons-à-Ressorts en français) appartient au folklore anglais : il apparaît pendant l'époque victorienne et serait un homme diabolique munis de griffes et capable de bondir à des hauteurs inhumaines. **Don** **Rodrigue **est un personnage du _Cid_, tragi-comédie de Pierre Corneille (1606-1684) représentée pour la première fois sur scène en 1637 – il doit tuer le père de Chimène (dont il est amoureux) pour une question d'honneur et se retrouve tiraillé entre devoir et amour. **Little Venice** est un quartier de Londres appartenant au district de la Cité de Westminster. **Aldersgate** est un quartier de la City, toujours à Londres. Le **Walker's Old Highland** est un blended whisky développé par la marque Johnnie Walker dès 1865. **Esméralda** est un personnage de _Notre-Dame de Paris_, roman de Victor Hugo (1802-1885) paru en 1831. Elle meurt assassinée, accusée à tort de meurtre et de sorcellerie.


End file.
